Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Avalon
by Charlemagne
Summary: Harry Potter is now a graduate of Hogwarts along with his companions but destiny has a tendancy to lead the young wizard and with new friends, a new environment, and a new enemy...it may yet prove his undoing. Especially if they keep up the heavy workload
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Avalon part 1  
  
Author: Charlemagne  
Part: 1  
Rated: PG  
Genre: Action Adventure/Mild Romance (H/CC, Herimone/Other, Ron/Other)  
Content: Fantasy Violence, Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, Ron Weasley, or even  
You-know-who as they all belong to one very special author in England who is not me. The events in this story make no claim to anything of J.K. Rowling's but attempt to create a fantasy story of what will happen to them in college and tell an amusing tale, which I hope you'll enjoy.  
  
After seven years at Hogwarts the inseperable three had finally accomplished their goals set out to do when at the age of eleven they had been brought by a magic train and invitation to the castle that had trained them in the arts of witchcraft, wizardry, and a few more things not normally covered in the curriculum like battling Dark Wizards and starting movements to free House Elves. Voldemort was at last dead and the Death Eaters had either joined his fate or been returned to a Dementor-free but much more secure Azkaban, acomplished in no small part due to Peter Pettigrew's sacrifice of his own life. Ron Weasley had been appointed Head Boy for his final year at Hogwarts for his exemplary handling of the Dark Lord's attack on the school  
with giant ravens and worse creatures and Prefect Hermione had managed to receive a citation for accurate predictions that had unearthed Draco Malfoy's spying for his father and ultimate betrayal of his alma-mater. Harry himself was just glad to be rid of his parent's killer's shadow and that he now no longer had to ever spend another day with the Dursleys and could make his own path for better or worse. Hopefully better.  
  
As the Hogwarts express drew from the station with the newly graduated  
students Hermione, Ron, and Harry had a entire car to themselves since they had waited til the last day to leave before the express would stop ferrying students back until the next term. Dumbledore had been glad to have them and the old wizard seemed to have had a great deal of weight lifted from his frail shoulders in the aftermath of the victory that was perfect for the company of young folk. As a parting gift for his apprentices he had presented the three Gryffindors with gifts from his private collection of 'knick knacks' including a ever-full tome which for the Muggles among you is  
a book that you can read forever and ever and never reach the end, a  
everfull purse for Ron Weasely which technically were illegal due to the disastrous effects they had done to the economy in 1534, 1754, and 1925 but whom the Old wizard had said Ron might find coming in handy for his times ahead. Harry had been given the most precious gift of all and one that the now grown man of a wizard looked at even as it perched on the other side of the car looking down at him. Fawkes the Phoneix whom the Headmaster had said since his rebirth 'needed to explore new things and not spend time  
cramped up with a cranky old headmaster' though Harry and Fawkes had both taken offense to such a description of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"So...what now?" Head-Boy-no-more but still feeling extremely full of  
himself because of it Ron Weasley spoke lifting his hands behind his head and putting his legs up on the top of the chair in front of him. The smirk on Ron's face was as wide as the engine of the train.  
  
"Well I guess I'm going to head down to North Umberland and visit Sirius's new home. Since he got validated I got the impression he wants to make himself as respectable as he can in the wizard community as soon as possible. Last I heard he wants to run for a seat on the board of governors." Harry spoke leaning forward with his hands pressed around his face and with a look that he found Sirius's desire to join the ministry quite amusing.  
  
Ron looked at Harry then chuckled "Harry I meant what NOW, now. We're  
graduates of Hogwarts, heroes even, and the entire wizardly world is before us. Where do we go, what sights do we see...." Ron normally would have added a comment about finding females due to an incorrigible influence several of his friends, outside of Harry and Herimone, had on him including his brothers but Hermione was here and he didn't want to get the look she had learned to silence him with.  
  
'I swear girls must learn how to do that with age.' Ron noted looking at the now lovely women in full bloom of Ms. Granger but whom Ron like most boys who grew up with girls had difficulty noticing. It was a look his mother had for him, his brothers, and his father that Hermione had picked it up somewhere and adapted for him and...much less often Harry.  
  
"I'm going to apply for a New Avalon Graduate Collegium course." Hermione noted petting Crookshanks who had taken up residence on her lap. "They sent my mother and dad some very nice illusion-pamplets that scared the dickens out of my mother when she opened them...but when she recovered she and I were quite impressed. I'm thinking about pursuing a Professorship in comparative Magical Ethics."  
  
Ron looked horrified at Hermione as his owl fluttered up and perched behind his chair "Hermione we just got DONE with the seven most exhausting years of our life and all you can think about is going back to another three years of them?"  
  
"New Avalon?" Harry asked looking up blinking. Hedwig had managed to pick up his mail from the Dursleys for his final residence there before Uncle Veron could find and destroy it while he was away but he hadn't had time to open them in all the excitement, one of the letters had been from someplace marked New Avalon.  
  
"Crimey Harry I can forgive you not knowing about the Quidditch team finals last week but come on New Avalon is the BEST collegium team in the world. My dad actually prefers watching the Avalon Red Dragons to the Leprechauns now." Ron blinked shaking his head at Harry.  
  
Hermione was a bit more forth coming with information "Well it's a wizard island which isn't very common nowadays given the amount of time and effort to conceal an island from technology, boats, tides, and what not isn't very cost effective according to the pamphlet but just off the cost about eight hundred years ago Gryfindor's sister and one of the first teachers at Hogwarts decided to construct her own finishing class on the island for students she felt needed to study the more advanced classes. The class now leads in teaching professorships and other levels though being a graduate and seventh year Ron I'm sure you don't have to worry about attending anything like that..." Hermione smirked, Ron's desire to be out of Hogwarts  
had grown considerably and he wouldn't have any trouble getting into almost any position wizard wise.  
  
Hermione blinked as Ron looked at her sheepishly and scratched the back of his head "Actually....I'm going to probably have to attend New Avy myself....I had a long talk with my father and Moody actually once it all died down and well I've decided to become an Auror."  
  
The witch smiled broadly at Ron and nodded, it wasn't so unbelievable Ron would decide to make his living battling the Dark Arts, he'd certainly had enough experience doing it in the past few years.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do." Harry said after Ron spoke, in truth survival and escape had been his goals so long in his life he'd never really given much thought to what he would do once Voldemort had been laid to rest and he had graduated Hogwarts. He had considered following Moody's path but frankly unlike Ron he had no desire to spend his life looking for troubles like Tom Riddle and Draco Malfoy had become, it was quite easy enough for it to find him. He'd considered maybe becoming a professor as well but as  
much as he loved Hogwarts he admitted he wasn't exactly teaching material yet.  
  
"...and it takes three years studying defense of dark arts advanced courses, dark arts history, monsters through the ages and a WHOLE bunch of creepy classes before a two year apprenticeship under a experienced Auror which Moody...the REAL Allastor Moody has offered to do when I'm done with my classes. I was kinduv hoping they'd let it..." he stopped to look at Harry and slapped him on the back "Don't worry Harry with your face and history you can anywhere."  
  
Harry himself wasn't quite so sure.  
  
***  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiled watching the Hogwart's express leave the station high above from his tower in the thousand-year old Castle. The three students were leaving with a substantial portion of the Old School's magic but it was only fitting because they had brought so much to the school by themselves. He would miss old Fawkes but the immolating little bird had a greater destiny ahead and Albus unlike he would not be around forever.  
  
"Achoo!" a heavy sneeze was heard behind the headmaster and he turned around to see Severus Snape still sporting the red nose of the flu which Draco Malfoy had attempted to use a much more powerful version of to kill the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. The teacher had been putting his knowledge of potions to good use in treating the death-flu but the bug had proved surprisingly resilient, then again the expansive collection of dust which Albus's private library tended to accumulate in a very short period was probably not helping.  
  
"Good riddance, bad rubbish." Severus said shaking his head and finding a seat in his mentor's room which was silent save for the constant writing of names, addresses, and personal histories of soon to be attending magical students of Hogwarts. The old quill had been created by Ravenclaw herself and it was it which made sure a great deal of magical students who might have never received training in their skills otherwise got it for free at Hogwarts which Albus ran by Ministry funding, private donations, and unbeknowst to the formers his own very large collection of funds which could keep it running another thousand years if it had to.  
  
"You say that to every batch of students which leaves Severus. I'm  
surprised however you do to this batch....surely in these last few years this group has earned your respect." Albus smirked turning to Severus.  
  
Snape turned his head not wanting to comment, Young Master Potter had saved his life just as his father had done before and while the Defense teacher might comment that he deserved it because he had done the same to Potter on numerous occasions the bond was still there and in some sick-twisted way to only Snape's viewing he was going to miss the young lad and his meddling friends. Still by the turning of his watering eyes and runny nose the former potions master was not going to give Old Albus the satisfaction of hearing him say that.  
  
"The school will certainly be allot quieter with them missing from it and I must admit I'm going to...ACHOO....look forward to that peace." Severus said getting up and dusting himself off before casting a cleaning cantrip on his hankerchief to blow again.  
"Peace and quiet should be enjoyed old friend." Albus said blinking as he saw the Ravenclaw quill stop writing and then start bouncing toward Albus's personal library. This was an extremely rare event as it signaled the other magic Ravenclaw had worked into the magic quill was at work and the times it had done so had been very rare including just before the Rise of Voldemort, before Harry Potter's "branding", and many years past in 1945 when Albus had defeated....  
  
The quill pushed out a copy of New Avalon's history and Albus blinked,  
watching the quill start to write prophecy before his and Snape's eyes then tap down another student's name on a sheet of paper directly beside it.  
  
Albus Dumbledore took a moment to saunter over to the parchment and pick up the book before the quill lept from it in his hands and bounced backwards over to the great book Albus had set out for the quill as it started resuming it's work writing out information on new students for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The quill stopped for a moment and bended the top of it's feather to Albus and Snape who were already reading the short-versed prophecy it had written.  
  
When the three come  
When lovers meet  
The strings of desire be strung  
The book will unseat  
and the Chaos Bringer's return sung.  
  
Albus took a moment to exchange a glance with Snape of mutual apprehension before looking to the waiting quill and saying the word's it was waiting to hear before resuming it's writing  
  
"Thank you."  
  
***  



	2. Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Av...

Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Avalon  
  
Author: Charlemagne  
Part: 2  
Rated: PG  
Genre: Action Adventure/Mild Romance (H/CC, Herimone/Other, Ron/Other)  
Content: Fantasy Violence, Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, Ron Weasley, or even  
You-know-who as they all belong to one very special author in England who is  
not me. The events in this story make no claim to anything of J.K. Rowling'  
s but attempt to create a fantasy story of what will happen to them in  
college and tell an amusing tale, which I hope you'll enjoy.  
  
Harry Potter smiled bidding farewell to Hermione with a kiss on the cheek  
and a strong handshake for Ron at the express-way. He often wondered why  
Hermione had broken up  
with her boyfriend the month before but Harry was pretty glad she had. The  
handsome, dashing, athletic Victor Krum had always rubbed Harry the wrong  
way but that was mainly because he played Quidditch professionally and Harry  
would love to do so in any conceivable way he could. It didn't help that  
Krum had a mind that was extremely jealous and that he hoped on some level  
had lead to their breakup. Thank fully Voldemort was dead so he could have  
these unpleasant thoughts without feeling guilty.  
  
Taking the Knight Express to the Flying Field which he was always amused  
about, the thought of roads where witches and wizards could fly without  
being seen by Muggles when they couldn't apparate where they wanted to be  
was one of the more enjoyable things he had come to like about wizards  
worlds. He still flew on his Firebolt despite it being several years old  
and not exactly built for long term flying but it was still an extremely  
enjoyable feeling to use It flying past the dozens of other wizards and  
witches moving through the air in England. Fawkes sat perched on the back  
of his broom and simply hooted in enjoyment at the flight. Harry missed  
Hedwig but the owl had perished pulling Voldemort's hood over his face and  
allowing Harry the killing blow with his wand....something that was burned  
painfully into his memory as much as the lightning bolt was in his forehead.  
  
After about an hour of passing by various wizardry families flying by in  
everything from baskets to bathtubs Harry managed to land safely outside  
Sirius Black's home which would be his home until he decided to get his own  
'Which isn't likely that far off.' Harry observed.  
  
The mansion was a very old wizardry construct that Harry had been informed  
was a "gentleman's house" by Ron but frankly looked more than a little  
absurd with all the House Elves 'fully reimbursed by the Ministry of Magic  
Act-ZZ-445-B thanks to the bizarre non-violent revolt of one Dobby. Elf.'  
Harry smirked remembering the Daily prophet article, tending to the large  
amounts of animate green shrubbery animals that were resisting tending too  
and the statues of Greek Olympians which were quarreling about who would  
hold the pouring vases of water and who would hold the discus all day.  
  
Sirius himself was standing in attendance over the strangeness with a  
perverse look of pride to the accomplishment of being the estate's master.  
Sirius Black had changed from the haggard prisoner of Azkaban and now was  
clean-shaven, tall and straight with a bit more meat to his bones from  
living a life not on the food of prisoners. His clothing was a formal  
wizard's robe designed for comfort by Brownies in Italy that cost more than  
Harry would pay for a new broom.  
  
"Harry my boy! It's so good to see you." Sirius wrapped him in a firm  
handshake then a hug before leading him into the house "Dobby was just  
ordering around a number of House elves to try and get them to make a feast  
for me this morning.'  
  
Harry Potter snickered entering the large manor's study and found it  
blissfully ironic Dobby had transformed from a bizzare forlorn servant to an  
even more bizarre revolutionary leader to now bossy butler. The study was a  
huge twisted room where books were hanging upside down in a dome all around  
with portraits lining the walls that could be told what to show. In the  
center was a stone table with a writing quill, parchment, and numerous  
pictures that apparently Sirius was organizing. Harry with his hands in his  
pockets took a seat on the couch, which wandered over and looked at Sirius  
"Yeah well I was kind of wondering if I could talk to you about my plans for  
the future."  
  
Sirius smiled and sat down in a very large stuffed blue chair "Certainly  
Harry I'm always there when you need me." Harry smiled at his godfather's  
whose words were as sincere and proven so as they come.  
  
"Well Sirius." Harry didn't know how to broach it so he decided to up front  
tell his guardian angel "I don't know what to do with my life."  
  
"You could probably do nothing." Sirius said getting his hot chicken broth  
lunch poured on his lap by a house elf tossing it on him and then profusely  
apologizing. Sirius simply wiped himself off smiling.  
  
"Dobby's still hiring unskilled house elves isn't he? What do you mean  
nothing?" Harry blinked noting the former Malfoy elf had taken it upon  
himself to make sure every elf without a position whether due to  
rebelliousness or incompetence got a position at Sirius's, the former  
prisoner of Azkaban had proven remarkably patient.  
  
"I mean Harry that in your meager lifetime of eighteen years you've managed  
to accomplish enough that you'll go down truly as one of the great wizards  
of our time. Your father and mother's wealth is invested wisely in strong  
magical companies and you'll never need worry about going hungry or wanting  
for even most luxuries you might want. Truth be told you might just sit back  
and enjoy life for the rest of it." Sirrus said cleaning off his robe and  
lifting up the noodles on it with both fingers and wand.  
  
"I wouldn't feel right doing that Sirius." Harry said truthfully "I mean I'm  
glad I've done all the things I've done but it was mostly a matter of being  
at the right place at the right time." Or the wrong place at the wrong time  
repeatedly.  
  
"Dumbledore would call that destiny Harry and I get what you mean. Very  
well, I would recommend going with something you love. It's simple advice  
Harry but it's what I'm doing and I think it will make all the difference in  
the world for how I am remembered." Sirius said, it still was a wound that  
had not healed that many wizards and even Muggles viewed Sirius as a  
criminal rather than the innocent he was despite being exonerated in both  
worlds.  
  
"Well that's the problem Sirius the only thing I really love doing is play  
Quidditch and hang around with my friends and they're not exactly." Harry  
stopped watching Sirius grin at him.  
  
"Well then Harry. Have you ever considered playing professionally?" Sirius  
raised a hand up into the air.  
  
"You're joking." Potter blinked as his glasses slid down on his nose.  
  
"Not at all Harry. You proved yourself Victor Krum's equal when you were  
four years younger and he was considered 'the' star of broom riding. Well at  
least until he broke his leg and was suspended from the team because of that  
fight." Sirius trailed off "In any case you've only gotten better and with a  
little experience I'd say you could play on any team you like."  
  
"Experience?" Harry asked rather interested as another Sirius's house elves  
gave him his tea, which was too hot and tastes more like lemonade than tea,  
which Harry didn't mind really.  
  
"Well there are many good collegiate teams, I wouldn't recommend directly  
trying out even if you are the best seeker in the world Harry. Playing  
against the Slytherins is one thing, playing against a hardened seeker of the  
Cup is something else." Sirius smirked.  
  
Harry blinked and adjusted his glasses before squinting and cleaning them.  
It appeared destiny was once again taking over again. "Like say New  
Avalon?"  
  
Sirius nodded "I actually attended school there while studying to be a  
meta-zoologist Harry. Though that sort of fell through. It's a good school  
and I'd be happy to write a recommendation to the committee..I happen to  
know the head mistress." Black gave a look that Harry wasn't entirely  
comfortable with given the man was his godfather and not a school-mate.  
  
"I'd like that." Harry nodded content that he was going to at least attend  
school with his friends again. "So what have you been doing in between  
running for the ministry?" the young wizard looked at the stack of papers  
and pictures.  
  
"I thought I'd take up writing in the meantime. Some publisher offered me a  
commission of twenty thousand galleons for my autobiography. I of course  
refused especially since I didn't think I could do the story justice but I've   
found I'm actually quite good at it. I'm currently working on "Parseltongues   
of the 20th century" sort of as a gift to you Harry to show the ability to   
speak with snakes isn't necessarily bad." Sirius frowned as he drank his own   
tea, probably because of the taste.  
  
"How is it going?" Harry said actually rather flattered and interested in  
the topic.  
  
"Actually not too good Harry unfortunately aside from Doctor Simon Pythonis  
in Africa who worked with potions to help poor African tribesmen infected  
with of lycanthropy and you of course, the Parseltongues I've found  
information on have proven to be some of the most unpleasant scum that has  
ever crawled out from the bottom of the wizardry underbelly." Sirius sighed  
looking at the photos which Harry noted mostly contained images of devious,  
slimy, and all round evil looking men. One particular image however stood  
out and Harry picked up the picture from Sirius's table.  
  
"Who is this guy?" Potter asked looking at the image which held a man in his  
seventies draped not in wizard's robes but a Muggle military uniform that  
was covered in medals, insignias that looked familiar but vastly different  
from pictures Harry had seen, and was cursed with a face that reflected  
every ounce of cruelty that was seen in his serpentine eyes. In his hands  
was a wand that was made of twisted bone wrapped with a carved serpent that  
ended with a hideous dragon's head.  
  
Harry's Godfather looked at him with a grim look as his brow furrowed "Ah  
quite possibly the worst of the worst after Voldemort himself. General  
Octavian Grindelwald of Austria. The Death Eaters unfortunately were not  
the only group wizards have produced with an aversion to Muggles but unlike  
them Grindelwald's group didn't want to exterminate just the Muggle blooded  
wizards among us but wanted to enslave the entire Muggle race for their own  
use. Before World War II he allied himself with the Axis Muggle leaders and  
tried to help them conquer the world. In 1945, though, Albus Dumbledore tracked  
him down and killed him. He was so powerful that the papers named him the  
Chaos Bringer."  
  
***  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-Charlemagne  
  
  



	3. Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Av...

Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Avalon  
  
Author: Charlemagne  
Part: 3  
Rated: PG  
Genre: Action Adventure/Mild Romance (H/CC, Herimone/Other, Ron/Other)  
Content: Fantasy Violence, Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, Ron Weasley, or even  
You-know-who as they all belong to one very special author in England who is  
not me. The events in this story make no claim to anything of J.K. Rowling'  
s but attempt to create a fantasy story of what will happen to them in  
college and tell an amusing tale, which I hope you'll enjoy.  
  
Harry Potter breathed softly the air of the Welsh sea port as he felt the  
apparate spell work properly around both him and Sirius who had helped him  
pick out all the books he was going to need for New Avalon and the solid  
gold gauntlet and shoulder rest that he would need to hold Fawkes when he  
wanted to walk him. Apparently his Phoenix companion was used to a few  
certain tastes, which were eating well into Harry's pocket money.  
  
"Goodbye Sirius." Harry said with the heavy load of luggage over his  
shoulder and to his side.  
  
"See you soon Harry. Remember you're a grown man now and you have no excuse  
not to visit me chance you get." Sirius smiled and waved crossing his arms  
with a smirk that was slightly foreboding  
  
Harry checked the instructions for attending the new school and saw with a  
bit of  
disappointment that they weren't for anything fantastic like entry point 9 ¾  
but just the end of Pier 13 which he was glad to note that no one in the  
quaint little fishing village seemed to know about.  
  
'I rather like the idea of the college entrances always being hidden in  
plain sight.' It gave him a sense of the familiar that he was missing since  
Hogwarts, which would always be his true home in a way.  
  
"Harry?" Harry heard the familiar feminine voice when he wandered up to the  
large crowd of students, which was gathering for the hourly ship to New  
Avalon. Potter had been hoping to run into Herimone or Ron before he arrived  
but he was surprised greatly to already spot another familiar.and very  
welcome face.  
  
"Uh Hi Cho." Harry said looking at Cho Chang as she smiled back at him.  
Harry had always had the largest of crushes on the beautiful Asian Hogwart's  
student but he'd never had the guts to pursue it during his years there save  
beyond a few failed attempts to ask her out and she was transferred before  
his seventh year when Voldemort was finally laid to rest.  
  
"So your going to New Avalon too huh?" Cho smiled as Harry nodded noting her  
summer dress and jumper and that she looked like she was going to a party  
more than she was attending school, in truth he felt awfully formal compared  
to her.  
  
"Yeah first year. I'm going to try out for the Quidditch team." Harry noted  
trying desperately to stay behind Cho before too many people saw him, if he  
was famous before his actually killing Voldemort hadn't help matters and he  
really wanted to spend some time alone with Cho. Nothing gave you courage  
like staring death in the face but unfortunately even for a graduate  
Gryffindor it didn't help if the face was extremely pretty.  
  
Cho laughed at that which made Harry want to leap into the water and drown.  
"Good luck I just barely managed to get on the team myself.it's mostly a  
bunch of guys who have spent there entire lives playing Quidditch  
fanatically and the deans fudge them from needing anything like an education  
or job. I think you could do it if I could..be nice to have someone I like  
there." She smiled leaving the accent on like as Harry breathed in a bit and  
smiled with a half blush on his cheek.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
***  
  
Hermione sighed as her parents dropped her off on the Welsh coastal village  
of Medreut's Point which was a friendly enough place if everyone was a bit  
suspicious of a young woman wearing robes in the middle of town like the  
probably thirty or fifty others they saw enter the town around this time  
every day around this time of year. The Boats of New Avalon weren't the  
only means of traveling to the island, which had warp-keys and could be visi  
ted by broom but Hermione didn't want to miss the sight of the legendary  
magically carved ships and her parents wouldn't help her pay for a broom of  
her own yet. Besides Hermione didn't really mind her parents seeing her off  
to collegium as they'd been nothing but supportive of her chosen career and  
she'd miss seeing them terribly.  
  
'Still I can't wait to be off on my own.' Hermione smiled with an almost  
evil grin to her face. It was most unlike her but she couldn't deny the  
attraction of having the freedom that would come with being a fully trained  
witch off on her own in such a environment as New Avalon.  
  
"Meow!" Crookshanks hissed at a snow white rabbit who bounced past Hermione  
with a swift gait into the morning air of the village followed by a young  
man a year or two older dressed in plain white wizard's robes carrying a  
twisted white wand of unicorn horn in his hand. She had little time to  
examine him further as he chased the rabbit and apparently tripped on his  
own robes onto the pier boards!  
  
"Oh my goodness." Hermione laid her books down on the ground and went down  
to help the man who'd fallen square on his face up.  
  
"Oh thank you. Thank you very much." The man spoke looking up into her eyes  
and accepting her hand as he pushed himself up from the ground and smiled  
obviously quite embarrassed. His rabbit was standing there grinning as if  
from some private triumph of his. The young wizard had short blonde hair,  
neatly trimmed, and crooked wire rim glasses that were somewhat like Harry'  
s. The man, also spoke with a vaguely guttural basic version of English,  
Hermione guessed he was American. "Oh excuse me." he seemed a bit hesitant  
before offering his hand then vigorous looking at her "Phillip Ashland."  
  
"Hermione Granger." She returned his handshake before sizing him up, looking  
at him as she noted he looked awfully uncomfortable in his wizard robes.  
Glancing down at his books, which had fallen all over the pier, though  
thankfully not into the water. It was obvious he'd completely forgotten  
them.  
  
"That's a pretty name.oh." Phillip looked down at his books before starting  
to pick them up with a wince and looked at his rabbit, which was still  
smiling at him. She noted his wand was fully unicorn horn twisted by  
magical spell work one of the most difficult and expensive wand types in the  
world yet he was holding very hap standard, very curious.  
  
"You're a wizard too?" he asked looking at her before she blinked and looked  
at him for a moment.  
  
"A witch actually." she said very perplexed as she started to walk with him.  
It was one thing to have poor wand posture heading to a collegium but quite  
another not to know the proper terms for a man and woman magic user! He  
seemed to be smiling though and very relieved and in a way he kind of looked  
like a puppy.  
  
Hermione, then noted that the wizard's robes were being tugged on by his  
very human seeming rabbit. "Oh I think Hermes wants me to introduce him."  
  
"Hermes." Hermione smiled noting the Greek God of speed and messengers.  
"Has he been your companion very long?" Hermione had never claimed to own  
Crook shanks and couldn't really think anyone could own an animal,  
especially a magical one, after living with one for a month.  
  
"Well not really though I must admit he's showing me quite a few ins and  
outs of the Magical World.Professor Dumbledore." he hesitated the name as if  
he was making sure he pronounced it right "Gave him to me when he  
started.training me three weeks ago."  
  
Hermione blinked at him "Three weeks?!"  
  
***  
  
Ron Weasley smiled riding his brand new broom and looked over his dashing  
new cloak and robes that had come directly out Eros Vanity catalog of men's  
wear. When his mother had found them she had demanded to know if he was  
dealing in Forbidden spells on the side so Ron had managed to lose his ever  
full purse within a month of getting it but George and Fred had helped him  
pocket it back and replace it with a fake on the promise he'd help them buy  
new inventory. Ron still had the little cash-maker in his pocket and had  
resolved to be more thrifty in it's use.  
  
Ron quickly put his broom up in his back pack as he prepared to be oohed and  
awed over by every student present given the broom was a Diablo-2001 which  
was quite possibly the most incredible broom ever built by wizard or witch  
hands.  
  
  
'Oh great.' Ron sighed looking at the first group of New Avalon men he  
glanced his eyes on as he walked over onto Pier 13, every last one of them  
was wearing Eros Vanity clothing and a number of them had Diablo-2001 brooms  
with a few of them possessing a number of less attractive but more exotic  
models like the Bavarian Moon Wafflers which were recognized as the most  
expensive and therefore best brooms year for year.  
  
'Oh well it was fun while it lasted.' Ron shrugged as he decided to lean up  
against the pier's wooden side and look for Hermione, they'd agreed to meet  
here and send an owl to Harry with their first impressions of the school.  
  
It was then that Ron noticed that Harry was already here talking to Cho  
Chang and giggling like Ginny on her first day at Hogwarts, but then again  
the head girl at Gryffindor would have pounded him into a pulp for bringing  
that one up again or Neville would.  
  
'Way to go Harry! Work with your inner love charm.' Ron smirked having been  
completely irritated with Harry's consistent inability to ask one Ravenclaw  
girl out on a date. Ron had managed to have a steady stream of girlfriends  
all throughout Ravenclaw thanks to his adventures including Pansy Parkinson,  
which was about the worst mistake one could make in Hogwarts, dating a  
Slytherin.  
  
It was then that Ron spotted a breathtakingly beautiful young redhead  
standing beside him who was dressed very well but had a look of sweetness to  
her tanned cheeks that made Ron want to draw his breath in. "Uh hi." Ron  
said his absolutely smoothest line before lowering his head in absolute  
complete shame.  
  
"Oh hi. I'm Isolde Devlin." She offered her hand smiling with her green eyes  
sparkling like little emeralds, she was shorter than Ron by a few inches  
which Ron very much liked.  
  
"Ron Weasley." He offered his hand as she smiled obviously having not heard  
of him. "Oh hey aren't you friends with Harry Potter?" she said blinking  
before Ron smiled while his inner self-image crumbled like a stack of cards.  
  
'That goes up there with my worst things you can say to a guy who likes you  
moments.' Ron nodded "Yeah me and Harry are close friends. Want to meet  
him?" he smiled, taking note that went up there with the worst possible  
responses you could give someone. He'd never played on Harry's fame before  
and he was positively ashamed of himself he was going to do it now.  
  
"WOULD I!" Isolde spoke shocked and clearly excited by the prospect as she  
moved a bit closer to Ron before he began leading her over to Harry's  
corner.  
  
It was then that Ron felt a cold hand that he would have sworn would have  
been Snape's or a vampire's had it not been daylight and thus anathema to  
both. Turning around Ron looked up to an exceptionally tall man who looked  
a bit old for attending New Avalon collegium though that might have been the  
fact he looked like a body builder as well. The man was dressed in Eros  
Vanity clothes but Ron imagined he'd look a bit more comfortable in  
executioner's robes. His eyes were a deep blue and looked as soulless as  
they came.  
  
"Hello." The man said colder than 'I'm going to kill you' sounded like.  
  
"Oh hello Baal." Isolde smirked looking up to the man and then frowning at  
his hand on Ron which he promptly removed at her look.  
  
"Baal Krell." The man said shaking Ron's hand with a look that was equally  
unpleasant. "I'm Isolde's boyfriend."  
  
'THEE Baal Krell?' Ron thought blinking at the man. Seekers had been  
traditionally small agile men like Harry and.God punish his soul Draco, but  
Baal was infamous as the largest seeker ever and he played rough looking for  
the Snitch..so rough his Dad had considered stopping watching the New Avalon  
Dragons all together.  
  
"Yeah.my boyfriend." Isolde frowned at Ron before looking up and blinking  
"Look the ship is arriving." Ron didn't pay attention noticing that Hermione  
was walking in with a man about his height deep in conversation.  
  
'Well at least Herim is having luck making friends.' Ron thought looking  
around to see the beautiful sailing vessel that was coming out of the misty  
fog rolling towards the banks of the shore and over the pier with swift  
speed.  
  
'So that's where English fog comes from.' Ron smirked watching the  
spectacle. It was not a large vessel but it was blessed with an aerodynamic  
wizard's shaping touch that gave it an unearthly appearance. Ron had never  
been a big fan of boats but he imagined this one was pretty enough it would  
make a fine yacht for taking out some young lady on a moonlit cruise. He  
half expected the thing's upside down turned sail being blown upon by the  
wind elemental in the sky to help it take off.  
  
It was then that a heavy looking wizard dressed in sea-green robes carrying  
a lantern on the right side of his wizard's staff and a bell on the other  
side shook it, filling the pier with ringing "All aboard who're coming  
aboard for the Isle of Mists! Witches, Wizards, Warlocks, and Sorcerers  
only.any Muggle relatives or spouses must stay behind. This is my first and  
last call..thank you." A rather large ramp held up by a sea-gnome, one of  
the few members of the species who were actually rather pleasant, then was  
placed to the pier after it docked moments later.  
  
Looking with a wistful look of longing toward Isolde Ron shook his head and  
walked towards Harry and Hermione with a smile "Guys have I got a story for  
you."  
  
***  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-Charlemagne  
  
  



	4. Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Av...

Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Avalon  
  
Author: Charlemagne  
Part: 4  
Rated: PG  
Genre: Action Adventure/Mild Romance (HP/CC, Hermione/Other, Ron/Other)  
Content: Fantasy Violence, Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, Ron Weasley, or even  
You-know-who as they all belong to one very special author in England who is  
not me. The events in this story make no claim to anything of J.K. Rowlings  
but attempt to create a fantasy story of what will happen to them in college  
and tell an amusing tale, which I hope you'll enjoy.  
  
Harry saw the insides of the ship were a comfortable atmosphere of party  
room and commons to make it easy for new students to get to know another in  
the hour-long trip. Harry had almost gotten use to the concept of  
"dislocated space" which meant the 70 foot long ship's five story insides  
with a indoor pool and Quidditch field didn't really come as that great of a  
shock to him.  
  
"So Albus is using a memory charm to help you get through not ever attending  
wizard's school huh?" Harry asked with a towel over his shoulder as he  
walked forward through the deck of the ship having gone for a swim with Ron,  
Hermione, and her new friend Phillip. He seemed like a nice enough fellow  
if a bit overwhelmed by all the new things he was being taught.  
  
"Well yes.he said it was important I learn magic and that it was unfortunate  
I was missed, or something like that." Phillip said sighing, he was a very  
good swimmer which rather contrasted with the fact that Harry noted the man  
was a complete klutz. Then again he probably couldn't blame him for it.  
  
"Well I think it's personally very barbaric." Hermione blinked wearing a two  
piece both Harry and Ron were very uncomfortable letting several of the  
other fellows in the ship stare at. They'd forgiven Phillip it out of  
politeness to Hermione's new friend but he was mostly looking at her eyes  
anyway. He had a look of a man completely head over heals, it was a pity  
Hermione didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Well it's really not so bad. Professor Dumbledore says that I can't really  
learn the traditional way so giving me memories of another Wizard's time  
at.Hogwarts is about the only way I can catch up. Still it's very  
disconcerting and it will take a full three months to get through the seven  
years safely and I'll still need a lot of tutoring to refine my craft, not  
to mention I have no clue how I'm going to keep up with my classes.." The  
fellow smirked apparently just glad he had found some new friends in the  
world of magic he'd just been dumped into by all accounts. Harry was pretty  
sure Dumbledore was up to something, the headmaster of Hogwarts never did  
anything without a reason and it was one thing to teach a wizard raised a  
muggle the basics of magic to avoid getting hurt but it was quite another to  
send him off to the best magical college in the world! There was definitely  
something not right here.  
  
"Any side effects?" Ron said, okay with Phillip ever since he found out that  
his memories had put him in Ravenclaw and not Slytherin.  
  
"I've developed the oddest tendency to use 19th century slang. Otherwise  
no." Phillip said honestly reaching his cabin as Hermes and Crookshanks  
chattered like old friends behind the group. "Well this is my stop. Thank  
you all very much..I hope to see you at the college."  
  
"Bye." Hermione said smiling as he headed inside and both Ron and Harry  
looked down at her.  
  
"What?" Hermione said blinking. "He's a nice guy in need of some help."  
  
"I'm sure you'll be tutoring him as well." Ron shook his head obviously  
disgusted though his jealousy had cooled considerably since fifth year. "Let  
's head up on deck and I can tell you about the girl I met on the pier."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione shook her head "Ron you've told us about  
her seven times already.twice with Phillip and once with Cho. Not to  
mention your barely escaping her hulkish ogre assigned to guard her." Harry  
sighed. The girl had apparently made a serious impression on his friend in  
the few short seconds they had known each other.  
  
"She's just.incredible." Ron said obviously apparently going to risk bodily  
harm and death to court someone who probably was just being polite to the  
Weasley.  
  
Heading onboard the deck Harry saw the old Sea-wizard was at the wheel of  
the vessel still steering as the Air-Elemental continued blowing in the ship  
's sails. Harry saw the Old man was staring intently forward into the mists  
and it was Hermione who first spotted the island.  
  
"Look Harry there it is!" the beautiful witch pointed to the island forming  
it seemed out of the mists as the island's features became distinct in just  
a few moments. Harry was once again agape.  
  
The collegium of New Avalon was surrounded by huge jagged cliffs that formed  
a circular barrier around the island. Harry could barely make out the  
hundreds of caves and wooden bridges which criss crossed around it. The  
entrance to the college seemed to be a gigantic set of stone doors, which  
stood in the water over the one break in the cliffs around the island. To  
his surprise Harry saw the stone doors move through the water creating waves  
as the boat passed underneath a pair of statuesque giant stont sorcerers  
that looked down upon the boat as it passed under them.  
  
"New Avalon supposedly was helped built with the sidhe who originally owned  
the island but deeded it to Gryffindor's sister Morwen when she saved there  
King." Hermione looked up as Harry saw them pass through the cliffs and come  
to a paradisial set of gardens and marble stone buildings that formed a  
miniature city of every conceivable magical structure Harry could imagine.  
In the docks they were approaching Harry saw a Chinese junk, Lousian  
caravel, and other purely wizard designed vessels that signaled the variety  
of students attending.  
  
"LAND HO!" the boat's captain cried as Harry shrugged his shoulders and got  
ready to enter the collegium.and his new life.  
  
"Do you hear a waterfall?" Ron said shrugging and whistling for Pigwidgeon  
to fly up as the rest of the students began ascending onto the deck.  
  
***  
  
Morgana sighed at Dumbledore as she moved the chess piece with a wave of her  
fingers and caused the knight to boldly charge into the horde of pawns as he  
once again lost her the game by refusing to follow the rules.  
  
"Really you should get that piece replaced Morgana." Dumbledore said leaning  
back in his own chair in the secluded library of the Headmistress of New  
Avalon.  
  
"I would you old flirt but he tries so hard to be heroic.it's hard to let  
him go." Morgana sighed shaking her head. "Still I think we've beat around  
the bush long enough my sweet Headmaster of Hogwarts, my students will be  
waiting for my opening speech and I must not keep them waiting." She smiled  
tickling the aged wizard on the chin as he struggled desperately to maintain  
his dignity.  
  
"I'm coming about Grindelwald." Dumbledore finally said looking upwards to  
the breathtakingly beautiful woman who had taken over for her apprentice  
Morwen after her death seven hundred years ago at the ripe old age of 403.  
Morgana still looked to be in her early thirties however and it was  
impossible to deny her fairy heritage along with perhaps a few maintenance  
potions but it wasn't polite to bring that up with a lady had kept her  
young.  
  
"What about him? He was a twisted and evil man who was a disgrace to  
Hogwarts. You said so yourself Dumbledore. Might I also note it has been  
four decades since his defeat, a pittance of time but really one long ago  
enough that you should have lain your mind to rest about him." Morgana said  
lightly preparing her papers which were stacked very high, Dumbledore couldn  
't imagine the witch doing anything resembling filing so he always wondered  
how it got done, or if she just had miles of vaults filled with it.  
  
"The quill of Ravenclaw indicated I was not as perfectly successful in  
laying to rest his evil from this Earth as I would hope to have been." Albus  
said shaking his head. Also moving his pointed hat's front over the back  
because it was sagging over his head, meaning he had to get a new one.  
  
"That quill has always had a rather large flair for the dramatic. The  
threat of the Chaos Bringer and the Prime magic is no more Dumbledore  
really." Morgana sighed heading towards her personally library vault through  
a secret passage nonetheless, knowing Dumbledore's answer before he said it.  
  
"Nonetheless I'd like to see the book to make sure." Dumbledore recalled the  
forbidden tome that had been penned nearly a century earlier and had almost  
been the seed of the world's destruction. The Prime Magic had made  
Grindelwald strong but he was praying it had not allowed him to cheat death  
as it was too unpredictable and warping to have left even the scarcely sane  
Grindelwald with any sense of order to his mind. Dumbledore had advocated  
the destruction of the tome but the ministry had found no way to be able to  
do so and the Transfiguration teacher turned Hero had preferred it here in  
New Avalon rather than in the hands of the Ministry. Foresight, that had  
probably saved Voldemort from being able to wield the darkest of dark arts.  
  
Morgana returned with an embarrassed flush to her shapely cheeks which was  
more loss of control than the passionate woman had likely shown in a  
thousand years. "Unfortunately..Headmaster I must regret to inform you that  
the Tome of Grindelwald the Chaos Bringer has disappeared."  
  
***  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-Charlemagne  
  
  



	5. Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Av...

  
Harry Potter washed his glasses as he wiped them off on the white linen towel with the initials "H.P." on it next to the white towel with the initials "R.W.". The Dormitory Harry had initially thought was going to be sharing with a complete stranger but had been surprised to find that Ron had been assigned the same room as him which apparently was due to an arcane system that defined compatibility and the fact Ron and he had attended the same house in Hogwarts. It seemed like a decent enough system save for the screaming he'd heard down the hall when two Slytherins he had only peripherally known but who'd tried he was sure to kill each other at least twice their seventh year had ended up in the same room.  
  
"Ron would you pass me Fawke's reeds from the river Nile?" Harry said resuming moving the boxes Sirius had sent over containing his supplies for the term as he began to get fully set up. Ron was doing the same, which included sorting through the things that his mother had packed that he would safely lock away in his closet and never see again. The "room" itself was actually a two-story house with all the enmities packed among the hundreds of other doors to he assumed were similar rooms in the circular building. Harry thought it would be good practice managing the house for when he was out on his own which he assumed was probably part of the point.  
  
"Sure. Harry those reeds have got to be pricey. Have you considered asking the Phoenix whether he'll eat local? I'm sure the local swamp…hey hey I was just kidding!" Ron said before Fawkes starting squawking at him and the temperature in the room raising ten degrees at his anger. Harry chuckled at that putting down the box of awards he'd been presented at the end of his Seventh year including MVP for the Gryffindor quidditch team showing him on a gold broomstick carved specially for the occasion and the Order of the Merlin which Harry didn't know what to do with other than wave at Snape and gloat, which had kind of lost it's appeal after they'd come to an understanding during the war with Voldemort.  
  
"So Harry when do your classes begin?" Ron said putting up his certificate for being Head Boy. It had been presented when Harry had been officially expelled for going after Voldemort but Harry couldn't imagine anyone, including himself, deserving it more.   
  
"I'm afraid I don't know. I basically am just taking Hermione's classes. The way I see it a teaching degree can't hurt. Still I'm really here to play Quidditch." Harry sighed looking up as one starting changing the bed sheets of his room adjoining Harry's.  
  
"I can't believe your serious about that Harry. Playing professi…hey Harry." Ron stopped changing the sheets "Do you think we should set up signals for our Dorm-house-room?"   
  
"For what?" Harry said as he noticed Ron had picked up a letter from somewhere and was reading it. Harry then blinked as he realized what Ron was talking about.  
  
Ron grinned folding up the letter.  
  
"Ron!" Harry looked appalled.  
  
"Harry I'm just saying we being two handsome upstanding young wizards might just simply have to consider methods of preserving our privacy and perhaps yes, romantic atmosphere." Ron smiled and planted the letter on Harry's chest as he gestured for Harry to read it. "Something I may need to be considering soon…" he got that dow-eyed crush look in his eyes as Harry adjusted his glasses and read the letter.  
  
Dearest One  
  
Since, the moment I saw you on the pier I have been unable to take my mind off of thee. You seem so gentle and yet strong I hope at some point see each other in private.  
  
Please agree. I anxiously await your response.  
  
-Isolde Devlin  
  
"It's fate Harry. The moment we met on the dock I knew we connected in a mysterious manner that only the universe itself could arrange. I swear ever since I said I'd introduce you the cosmos has been trying…" Ron looked at Harry who was staring at him.  
  
"Ummm Ron I hate to make this suggestion but are you sure she was delivering this to you?" Harry found this very peculiar that someone would send such a steamy note to someone they'd known three seconds.  
  
"Harry who else would she be sending…." Ron stopped in mid-sentence as a look of shock came over his features and his mouthed dropped open in dawning horror.  
  
***  
  
Cho Chang sat at the dinning hall, which was one of the many restaurants on campus but the only one that served French food, something that Cho couldn't get enough of. To her side at the table was Amanda Perky who certainly lived up to her last name and had met Cho last year before becoming her first and fastest friend met here, Eloise Midgen who had accompanied her from Hogwarts and she was very glad to have her friendship here at the New Avalon collegium, and Isolde Devlin who had only started attending the last part of the term the previous semester but had quickly charmed her way through most of the collegium.  
  
"Well I personally am NOT looking forward to this years Advanced Dark Arts Defense course, Professor Faustus just gives me the creeps." Eloise Midgen said, the young woman had decided to become an auror after the attacks on Hogwarts had become intolerable. Her acne had cleared up and she'd managed to grow into her nose, which resulted in her now being the most eligible young woman on the campus.  
  
"I personally couldn't stand the thing the first few days so I dropped/added and took up magical weaving." Amanda smirked, the young woman was a long pony-tail wearing blonde and quite small but with a smile that covered most of her face. "Oh that reminds me.." as she produced another set of magical sweaters, Amanda had aspirations to market them. Cho accepted hers with a smile and hoped this one didn't end up trying to strangle her like the last one.  
  
"Well I'm fine with my classes really but it's going to be murder having to lead the new team through all the routines." Isolde sighed eating her water-crest sandwich. The young woman was the captain of the Dragons cheerleaders since the Dragons were among the only collegium teams which didn't have it's actual mascots parading though that was mainly due to Old Sharptooth finally getting put out to pasture last term.  
  
"Speaking of which I understand Harry Potter is attending New Avalon. You think he'll make a run for Seeker?" Amanda blinked giving a few playful bats at Cho who just shook her head. "I saw a picture of him just recently, much more photogenic than Baal."  
  
Cho leaned on her hand "Yes I suppose he is…kind of…good looking." Cho tried to avoid blushing which her friends would never let her live down, she'd always liked Harry it was true but she didn't want to seem interested especially since he was a year younger and well…world famous.  
  
"Eh if anyone's going to be Seeker it's going to be you Cho. If it weren't for that ogre descended horse Lilith you would have been the Seeker last year." Eloise patted her friend on the shoulder with an encouraging punch. Eloise was her biggest fan and Cho had to admit she was right, Couch Lilith Krell definitely had some of the giant cousin's in her blood and unlike Hagrid it reflected in her personality in most unpleasant ways. Especially in the way she doted on her ox of a son. Lilith certainly wasn't doing the team any favors by keeping him in the forefront no matter how nasty a cheater he was.  
  
"Ooo dear that reminds me it's time for me to go." Isolde said, getting up, never embarrassed about how they talked about her boyfriend but never adding any derogatory comments about him and only speaking glowingly. Which worried Cho as she grabbed Isolde's wrist, which was bruised all long the arm just above where she took it.  
  
"Isolde…" Cho began looking up with a half pleading look to the redhead who merely shook her head suddenly very self-conscious. The first time she had seen the bruises she had wanted to take her Ki-Rin hair wand and transform Baal into a statue. Isolde had repeatedly insisted she stay out of it however. Saying she'd eventually leave him but that had yet to happen.  
  
"It's nothing really." Isolde said and Cho reconsidered calling the Peace-enforcers on Baal.  
  
"Noth…" Cho nearly spat as Isolde walked off.  
  
"I'm doing something about it."  
  
***  
  
Hermione walked through the Campus of New Avalon watching the throngs of students from all cultures including what looked to be what her mother would have called in muggle society the "disreputable" elements. Hermione had been horrified to find Neo Death-Eater literature posted on one board in the campus, which spoke about the coming annihilation of all Muggle blooded wizards in the world. It was a very disconcerting experience along with the increased amount of attention from the opposite sex she was getting.  
  
'Well I wanted to experience new things.' She shrugged as she approached the admissions building of New Avalon, which was a combination of Greek, Hindu, and Egyptian architecture in a style that had properly been named "Atlantean". The building was on a separate island in the lagoon that required a wooden bridge to cross. Hermione took it passing the mermaids who were flirting with some young college students before jumping back into the water.  
  
'Hmmmph.' Hermione frowned at such behavior as she walked in to find the building was full of incense, statues, and murals resembling more a temple than an office. Seeing an ornamental bell at the door she decided to take a chance and rang it, filling the building with an eerie reverberating noise. At that moment a six armed figure in an elaborate headdress with deep tanned skin and fiery coals for eyes despite great beauty appeared.  
  
"I am Vashaon the Lord of Masculinity, Scimitars, and Paperwork. How may I help you infantile mortal!" the figure commanded as Hermione blinked.  
  
'Well I never…' she looked at her scroll and offered it feeling rather silly.  
  
"Ah yes you have come to have your classes confirmed….." he took a moment to look over the numbers and rooms "Unfortunately Magical Ethics 301 is canceled Miss Granger, it's teacher Solomon Creed was killed last year by the Death-Eaters, as is Philosophies of Mysticism 780112 due to Socrates Hobbes being similarly killed, Numerology 1313 unfortunately has it's teacher Goyle serving a life sentence for multiple-murder in Azkaban, and Advanced Transfiguration's teacher…." Vashaon was annoyed as Hermione.  
  
"He's dead too?!" Hermione though horrified since the pleasant man had been her advisor.  
  
"No he's simply getting married. I am afraid unless you want to drop these classes you will have to replace them." Vashoan returned the scroll.  
  
"That's practically my entire schedule!" Hermione pouted frowning and not knowing at all what to take now.  
  
"May I suggest something more feminine like magical weaving." The spirit said before Hermione gave him a look that even made a god pause.  
  
It was then a elderly looking sorcerer in dilapidated looking clothes walked quite literally through the wall and looked around with a perplexed look on his face. He resembled Albus Dumbledore in the respect he had a long grey beard but was more broad- shouldered and dressed in a plainer almost depressed fashion.  
  
"Pardon me are they're any books in here that need to be re-filed?" the man said before the god shook his head "No Librarian." And the man walked into the wall, before muttering something and walking back through it.  
  
"Who was that?" Hermione blinked looking at the strange man.  
  
"Our librarian Atrus Pandora. He long ago was the most brilliant wizard ever to attend and work at New Avalon but he became overwhelmed with his work and used memory charms to clear his mind of excess troubles to continue with his work, one day he overdid it and eliminated his entire life…or it gradually built up. Now he can't even do his job without student assistance."  
  
***  
  
"…yeah and there was the time that she started that House Elf liberation front called S.P.E.W. Hehe we didn't know it at the time but it was actually going to become an actual organization or that it would free all the house elves from their bondage. Still that was quite a whiles ago and I'm sure you'd love to hear some more current events eh Philip?" Hagrid said slamming his gigantic hand on the back of the young man who staggered a bit and would have landed on Hermes had he not braced himself for it seconds before it struck. Phillip Ashland had only asked the gigantic groundskeeper about the lovely young woman causally but had been surprised to hear the huge man have hours worth of stories regarding her and her adventures with Harry and Ron who Phillip was shocked to discover were apparently people of no small importance in the wizarding world.  
  
"House elf liberation front." Phillip shook his head and tried to absorb all the conflicting images in his head regarding Diagon alley as it contrasted with what he had learned as the "real" world and the eerie memories of the place in his memory from nearly a century before placed there by magic. Phillip was an insurance salesman's son from Kentucky so this mysticism was giving him a massive coronary even as he couldn't resist wanting to see and experience more…it was a car wreck you wished you had been a part of. Still it was good to have all the pleasant people helping him out. He'd initially been terrified of the huge man, his bizarre and terrible pets that contrasted sharpely with the beautiful things he'd been shown earlier, and his swarty laugh but in the three weeks he'd known him he'd grown quite fond of the man whose demeanor resembled nothing so much as Little John from Robin Hoods.  
  
"Well we're almost out of Galleons Phil. Plus we've got to buy you a broom. There arn't no proper wizard without a broom your age. I just happen to know an old friend of mine however who can provide us with one for the last bit of money we have and still leave us enough for lunch." Hagrid said as he proceeded to tell him about the broom vendor Icarus Sales whom apparently had been given a blast-ended Skrewt that despite or because of it's unsavory appearance had saved his life during a robbery the following year.  
  
"Course it then bit off his hand the following week and it had to be re-grown but I'm sure he still remembers the creature fondly. So why did you want to know about little Herm-own-ninny?" Hagrid let out a bellowing chuckle as Phillip shook his head at the mentioning of her ex-boyfriend's nickname for you who was by all accounts a professional athlete, rich, good-looking, and charismatic.  
  
"No reason sir." Phillip sighed shaking his head and putting his hands in his still awkwardly feeling robes. It was more because of the amount of sensory overload than he couldn't dress right really. He'd picked up magic remarkably well for the unusually short amount of time he'd been given to digest all this, certainly better than he'd picked up mathmatics back in what they called the Muggle world…something he'd considered quite derogatory sounding despite it's causal use by even the most pleasant of folk he met. Phillip decided to also add even as his mind dwelled on the lovely brown haired venus he had seen "Don't take us to that Ogre's bar and grill again….that place…the food didn't agree with me." Phillip shuddered, the place resembled a combination of a biker joint and a inn from a Dungeons and Dragons game…and he knew what Ogres ate in that!  
  
"Icarus! I've come with another student of Dumbledores!" Hagrid said entering the quaint little shop, which was filled with all manner of brooms. Some were quite beautiful with gold trim and shining straw but most were made of twigs and rather plain looking but Philip could feel the pulsing presence of magic in each of them as he put he hand over one and it shot into his hands and he immediately put it down. He was still shocked witches rode brooms, then again if everything was ridiculous anyway why not accept it and move on?  
  
Icarus Sales was a man who looked more like an owl than a human being and like a parody of Ebenezzer Scrooge from A Christmas Carol. He obviously wasn't happy to see Hagrid and the haggling session that was ensuing sounded more like a series of apologies and promises to never breed a Skrewt again than anything resembling money, it was then Philip noticed a broom which was very plaid looking and compact marked for 5 galleons.  
  
'Hello what's this?' he thought, picking up the broom he felt the magical charge run up and down his spine and he was sure his hair was standing up on end (and in fact it was). The thing was very chaotic seeming and it gave Icarus a bad feeling as he looked at hagrid and Icarus who quite obviously was pointing at the broom as the only one he could afford with the money Dumbeldore had allotted to him with his parent's help.  
  
"But can't we?" Phillip wanted no part of this broom but Hagrid shook his head and he figured any broom was better than none as he felt Hermes tugging at his robe's bottom and pointing frantically at the window of the shop. There a black-cloaked man was staring at him directly with a look that was completely without pity, compassion, or mistake in the fear it was meant to bring. It was even more effective because Phillip knew the man who had been hard to him but never threatening. The wizard in the window then walked away as hagrid turned around and looked where he was staring.  
  
"What does Severus Snape want with me?" Phillip wondered aloud. 


	6. Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Av...

Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Avalon  
  
Author: Charlemagne  
Part: 5  
Rated: PG  
Genre: Action Adventure/Mild Romance (HP/CC, Hermione/Other, Ron/Other)  
Content: Fantasy Violence, Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, Ron Weasley, or even You-know-who as they all belong to one very special author in England who is not me. The events in this story make no claim to anything of J.K. Rowlings but attempt to create a fantasy story of what will happen to them in college and tell an amusing tale, which I hope you'll enjoy.  
  
1941  
Austria  
  
Octavian Grindelwald breathed the air around the castle that had been his families' for close to a thousand years. The full moon was hanging high in the air around Grindelwald castle and the howls of the wolves into the dark night. The Castle was impossible to find on any map and the wolves mixed with goblins, ghosts, hags, and ogres that Octavian's family had unbreakable pacts that would call upon them to protect him and his home when the time came.  
  
'But I will never need fear attack again, the hunted among Dark Wizards have become the Hunters.' Octavian smiled walking onto the Quidditch field that his family had built for his personal use when it had seemed he would open up his home to the wizard world instead of shutting himself away. The decades of seclusion, murder, and trafficking in dark magick he had spent though had paid off for in the stands were over a horde of wizards who had pledged allegiance to his dream of a world ruled by the wielders of the Prime Magic, a new wizard order over the Muggle majority. Octavian was pleased that his entire order of Wotan's Eye had come and many of the other attendees had brought their families including children eleven and under.  
  
'Good it is right that they hear such things before they're minds are poisoned against the truth.' Octavian walked towards the podium his goblins had set up and adjusted his military uniform. The clothes had been crafted by his specifications in the manner of the Muggle leader he was supporting. The silly fellow countryman was a ranting fool but he looked impressive indeed to him with the parlor tricks he had worked before him along with the promises of future glories.  
  
"Is it wrong to kill a Muggle? That is where we begin this day." Octavian looked at each of the faces, which were to listen both horrified and enraptured to his words. "You have heard my words before or heard of them in I calling for us to wield our magics against them. To slay en masse the nations they have forged and cast down curses upon their leaders, hide the troops who bend their knee to us, and destroy their foul machines with our power. You have perhaps asked yourself why, how can we do this? I say it is our destiny…one cannot blame a wizard for thinning the ranks of the Muggle masse as one can blame a wolf for slaying sheep. It is indeed far too long since we have fulfilled our DUTY to cull the weak and stupid which have infested our blood and culture." Octavian spoke of the purity of blood and his entire family held no trace of Muggles but in truth he bore Mudbloods little ill. They had the power of magic and were thus higher than Muggles or Squibs, which were the worst genetic mistake wizardry had ever seen. The General had no qualm with allowing them into his ranks to slay Muggles and the Squibs who were merely Muggles that had somehow crept into family lines.   
  
"There are those amongst you who would STAND AGAINST my dream of a world free from the pollution that the Muggles have brought us. Poverty, starvation, sickness, and perhaps some day even death can be overcome with magic but they have wallowed in their pollution and purile false magic too long. The Minister of Austria Magic has already been arrested and exiled along with the rest of his family, other families follow of those who capitulate to Muggle demands." Octavian smiled as his magically altered asp Mesphisto crawled over his arm as he spoke. In truth Octavian had made sure the government would persecute them and his Wotan's Eye had ambushed many far from their wands and spells to make sure that it appeared to be the work of Muggles, the price for healing. "I will not!"  
  
A pure blooded wizard could kill any Mudblood without staining his spiritual essence Octavian had long ago decided but the Minister and others Octavian had killed personally because only a wielder of the prime magic, the one true power of the universe, could kill a pure blooded wizard without staining themselves. As he continued his speech he thought of the power of the Prime Magic, which was controlling the very substance of creation. Prime magic duplicated nothing less than the bringing order to chaos (and returning to from order) that the power beyond had done before reality. He had shared only the basics of it with his most trusted pure blooded students and even then it had made them powerful beyond their wildest expectations even as one had transformed himself into a wailing insane bloated mass of corruption that Octavian had to destroy out of hand. 'No power is without price.' He thought continuing his eloquent speech.  
  
"YOU CHILD…Come forward!" Grindelwald gestured to a handsome young man who was cloaked heavily in a winter cloak. He was obviously English and one of the students of Hogwarts. Grindelwald had sought Hogwarts out instead of Durmstrang because he knew it would teach him better and he had foolishly wanted to avoid the Dark Arts, he know knew because they were so weak to the true power of the Prime magic. The boy left the stands having obviously snuck here by apparate or port key or some other method, Hogwarts would no longer approve of the young student of Ravenclaw who had turned to Slytherin's way in the end.  
  
"What is your name?" Grindelwald asked the child, looking down at the child who had no family or seeming patron, he chose this meeting on his own.  
  
"Tom Riddle sir." The man replied with a look of pride and power to his form.  
  
"Do you believe it is wrong to kill a Muggle?" Grindelwald asked looking into his eyes and meeting a fellow cold serpentine gaze.  
  
"No sir. I believe it is right."  
  
***  
  
Harry sighed as he looked at Ron who wasn't speaking to him, again. It had made classes exceptionally difficult, especially with Hermione having told them they'd had to re-choose nearly they're entire curriculum. Advanced Illusions had been the first class Harry had taken and aside from it being on a topic Harry had never really been very interested in (it felt too much like lying to Harry) he'd been quite interested in Professor Spectrum's talks about how he'd spent years on the road masquerading as a Muggle stage magician which was quite funny in his view because the profession was already Muggles masquerading as a wizards. Herimone had enjoyed it and before lunch they had taken the dueling course, which would cover Ron's and Hermione's physical credits. Harry had been surprised when Ron had trounced him and everyone in the class for the captaincy. His friend had been practicing.  
  
"Listen the rabbit had it coming Hermione. No offense Phil, your bloody git of a bunny threw a rock at Pigwidgeon." Ron spoke some unpleasant language as Pigwidgeon flapped his wings on the would-be-Auror's arm.  
  
"Mr. We..Ron you don't honestly believe a rabbit can…he's Hermes not David!" Phillip said as Hermione cradled the rabbit, which Ron's owl had attacked earlier and the looks the two pets were exchanging could have melted steel.  
  
"I think your owl did something just horrible and you should apologize for him Ron." Hermione petted the bunny on the ears and stared daggers at the owl. Who managed somehow to look offended at the stare.  
  
"HOW JUST LIKE A WOMAN!" Ron shook his hand in disgust causing Pig to adjust his grip. "Defend the cute animals from the great majestic predators…"  
  
Hermione started to charge at Ron before the new friend of the group stepped between them.  
  
"Please Ron…Hermione…" he was looking at Hermione for a moment before he said something else "There's no need to get all huffy about this. Hermes is alright really and um…I'll make sure he's alright." Phillip said and Harry just watched amused before he saw the Quidditch field coming up. He'd spied the announcement that Quidditch try-outs were starting at one and he was only going to barely make it.  
  
The place were it was to be held was a coliseum and all around it were beautiful stone statues of the best players of the previous years along with gigantic woven tapestries of the championships the New Avalon Dragons had won. Heading through the stone arches Harry walked onto a beautiful quidditch field looked upon by stone row after stone row which looked like it could hold at least fifty thousand if not more participants. In the stands were what looked to be about a thousand or so people who were looking down on the hundred or more people dressed for play on the field. Some here to support family or friends and quite a few here to simply watch or report on the event for the news.  
  
Harry was a bit intimidated "Wow."   
  
"And this is where they'll be playing that aerial polo-soccer-basketball thing you were describing?" Phillip said giving the best approximation of his understanding of the Quidditch game.   
  
"Yeah wow….Sports Scryer news is here! Harry your going to be on mystic access!" Ron patted Harry on the back as he looked at the many players preparing for their game and saw that entire groups were arriving and being dismissed it seemed out of hand by a seven foot five, five hundred odd pound woman and her accompaniment, which wasn't much smaller.  
  
"It's not like any of those games…oh you'll see." Hermione took Phillip's arm and led him over while he got an odd look on his face. She'd become quite the quidditch fanatic since she'd dated Krum off and on for three years.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione then saw oddly that Cho was getting suited up for her game and Harry remembered the pads and other equipment he'd bought the day before to help handle all the bruises and nastiness that would come with a good game. He'd rarely worn it at Hogwarts but with collegiate Quidditch he wasn't quite so sure he'd be able to avoid every flying bludger or broom that came at him. Heading over to a bench where a team had just been dismissed Harry put down his bag and walked over to Cho, summoning all the courage and valor that had allowed him to slay the Dark Lord and prayed to God it would be enough.  
  
"H-Hi Cho." Harry cleared his throat pretending the stutter had been him coughing.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Cho smirked looking quite well in her athletic gear. Harry tried not to look at her pad covered legs as he removed his glasses and cleaned them especially well for the try-outs. He also thought he might look better without them for this even as Cho became nothing but a blurry outline.  
  
"So how's the competition?" Harry smirked trying to use their mutual interest to his best advantage.  
  
"Oh just as bad as last year. Every school produces some pretty good players who want to try out and some truly exceptional ones always. Plus a lot of amateurs and causal fliers want to see if they've got the stuff for it too…still Mrs. Krell hates change and I think she's deliberately keeping her son back to keep him on the team. I only barely managed to get on the team last season because the previous chaser quit after a really bad bludger and I was the best alternate." Cho sighed and Harry nodded, it was about as bad as he expected though he wasn't sure about flying, if Cho could only make alternate he was very glad if he could.  
  
"KEEP YOUR MITTS OFF MY RABBIT!" Phillip shouted.  
  
"Okay that time the git hit me with a rock! I saw it!" Ron's voice clearly echoed behind Harry as he looked at Cho mortally embarrassed.   
  
"RON…" Hermione's voice echoed as Harry swiftly changed the subject and decided to upfront say what was on his mind.  
  
"Hey Cho I'm curious if your not doing anything later…" Harry was surprised at the ease the words were coming out of his mind.  
  
"Hey look! Cho's with a boy! I guess I owe you a butter beer Hannibal. She's not playing for her own team…strictly at least." An oversized man whom Harry vaguely remembered from the pier over called out, dressed in black wizard's robes with a gorgon serpent wand to his side. Harry had learned to recognize those types in his final year and had signed up for Wand-studies to replace one of his lost classes. To his right side was a tall, similarly dressed and quite dashing looking blonde man with a goatee but a sneer of contempt on his face armed with a Rakshasa hair wand. To the left side of the man was a small weasel-looking man with dark sunglasses on, a black heavy cloak, and beater gear. His wand looked to be Manticore tooth.  
  
Harry clenched his fists at those words before Cho gave him a slight bash on the back of the head with the butt of her palm. "Ignore those pieces of hydra spittle. That's Baal Krell the team captain in the center; a more stupider, meaner, and more compulsive cheat you'll probably not ever find. The one on the right's Hannibal Smodeus, a nasty piece of work from Durmstrang….the Chaser I have to work with and the little ferrets Moloch Krush who is the chief croney of both." Cho sighed "Hopefully all three will be off the team before it's done." She then crossed her arms and looked at Harry.  
  
"Now what was it you were saying?" She smiled.  
  
Harry was grinning from ear to ear even as he dreaded the possibility of playing with any of the three dark robes, which had insulted Chang. "I was asking you…"  
  
Harry then looked up to see the woman he had seen earlier dismissing entire groups of people. Upfront she was much more intimidating especially since even at five, nine Harry wasn't much of a figure to the woman two feet taller than him and weighing three times his size over. She was dressed in a simple robe marked "Coach" in broad styled red letters with a whistle around her neck and a huge scroll in her arm. Her eyes were a deep green and her hair big tufts of curly red.  
  
"Harry Potter?" the woman said staring at him.  
  
"Umm yes?" Harry cursed the time of day and reality.  
  
"A few questions….have you ever played Quidditch in a competitive capacity before?" the woman said apparently not treating him any different than the other kids despite his fame, which was good but Harry felt very small under his gaze.  
  
"Yes I was Seeker at Hogwarts for Gryffindor." Harry answered.  
  
"Did you win much?" She asked.  
  
"Every year but the year it was cancelled and the final year." Harry admitted the last year he'd left Hogwarts for most of the year and along with other students quit and disrupted the Gryffindor team had been decimated.  
  
"How many years was THAT?" the woman accented as if Harry might have only played two years and was trying to imply something false.  
  
"Seven years maam." Harry said.  
  
"You were Seeker Seven years?" the woman asked again as Harry nodded. For the longest time the woman stared down and then scribbled something on her parchment.  
  
"Okay you can try out. Don't expect much though. Your one of many so called "good" Seekers and none of them are as good as my boy." Lilith Krell said simply.  
  
***  
  
1945  
Austria  
  
Octavian Grindelwald sat in his castle's study scratching feverishly away at the Book of Chaos. The Spartan chambers contained nothing but a few tapestries and the gigantic tome that was nearly three feet in length. The red dragon-skin volume had been his life's work since he had discovered the principles of the Prime Magic in Hogwart's library to unearth it's secrets and when he had begun his experiments, recording his results in this very book he'd begun what would become his lifelong path. The Prime Magic would guarantee his immortality and no being would ever be able to follow even so carefully outlined his instructions to achieve the level of power he had achieved in the Prime Magic, not that he had ever intended to let one view the contents of the Book of Chaos. Still, Grindelwald recorded his life's work in the Book knowing that it was the greatest monument that wizardry would likely ever possess to a genius that it would never know again. It was then that fragments of stone fell from the roof of the room down into the floor.  
  
"Cursed Muggles!" Grindelwald called looking upwards. The war had been progressing badly and the thrice-damned Soviets had pressed well into his home territory destroying everything in their path. Octavian's recent experimentations with using the Prime magic to turn prisoners and easily replaceable goblins into terrifying eldritch monsters had proven quite satisfactory and he imagined he would have to pick that up again. A few hundred or thousand of the creatures should turn the tide of the war quite handily. What were a few Muggle villages or towns or even cities in the way? Re-built they could be, one and all.  
  
It was then there was a knocking at the door. "Come in." Grindelwald said exasperated and quite sure that he wasn't going to get any further work done on his tome.  
  
Alexander Smodeus walked in, a handsome and tall pure-blooded wizard who had been one of his first followers. The man had some talent in the Prime Magic but he had been fairly sure early on, Grindelwald had been, that he would destroy himself with it before he ever achieved anything of note. "Grindelwald." The words echoed with no trace of awe or fear but strength and more than a little pity. Octavian looked up from his book and stared back at the figure, which was already losing traces of his features to be replaced with those all too familiar to the Dark wizard.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore…" Grindelwald said looking up and watching the English sorcerer merge out of the features of the Austrian man. Albus like Grindelwald had aged well past his prime years but unlike Octavian did not have to bear the weight of spending too much of it in the pursuit of selfish gain and purely hate-filled agenda. Indeed the ancient wizard dressed in his purple white trimmed flowing robes and pointed star dotted hat appeared incredibly majestic. Octavian took notice the man was still sporting that ugly wand made out of the phoenix tail on his shoulder, he had advised the young lad a few years back to steal it and hoped he would before he graduated.  
  
"Octavian." Albus said forebodingly as he looked upon the man whom Grindelwald suspected still bore some similarity to Albus's close companion at Ravenclaw, before they're studies had diverged.  
  
"Poly-juice is a bit beneath you Albus I'd have hoped you'd do something with a bit more dash like rip the roof off the castle in the form of a dragon or ride the winds not come thieving in dressed as one of my men. Tell me…did you kill him?" Octavian smirked looking with a sort of perverse interest and wondering how his student and the Prime magic had faired against his old colleague.  
  
"We cannot all have your flair for the dramatic Octavian. Alexander Smodeus traded hair enough to supply my illusion, your castle's location, and whatever information he could about the horrors he did in your service for clemency. He needn't have bothered with the first, all your followers are either dead or have abandoned you for other tyrants." Albus's words were cold, harsh, and to the point and nature itself seemed to accent it by rumbling sounds that caused another piece of his roof to fall in the heart of his study.  
  
"They will all be punished." Octavian considered this a moment though as a brief moment of clarity moved through his mind and he acknowledged that it was probably a wise decision to cut his losses with the Axis powers and seek some other Muggle leader to control for the glory of the Pax Magica to come. Octavian then drew his wand out from the folds of his robes. The twisted thing had been carved from the tooth of a Wyrm father and strung with the creature's heartstring, making it one of the most powerful types of wands in existence. "I suppose that we must now duel to the death dear old chum. In a way I knew it would come to this." Octavian mused, knowing the two Transfiguration majors had discovered the Prime Magic together but Albus had deemed it too powerful and horrible to control and thus abandoned godhood.  
  
"If that becomes necessary." Albus said lifting his wand as Fawkes fluttered a few feet above his shoulder.  
  
"Please the Alliance of Wizardry Councils would accept nothing less!" Octavian chided. The Ministries of Magic had allied well to preserve all magicians so frightened were they of the recent war. It had taken a man of true vision to rebel against their short-sighted muggle loving ways. "You are, as usual, their executioner and spy working to save us from the ambition which preserves us!"  
  
"Beware your words Octavian. The hour of your doom is at hand and once it is done by your own hand or mine there is a punishment far beyond your reckoning awaiting you by those of similar corruption." Albus Dumbledore made one last plea to the mad eyed wizard as held his wand up.  
  
"Enough banter! Shizzar-krekash!" Octavian cried summoning the ancient power of the Prime magic to release a torrent of stygian shadowy darkness towards Albus as it ate the very air it touched and led it oblivion.   
  
"Wentaris Kree!" Albus spun around his robe before the primordial evil passed over his place and annihilated the door behind him and the castle walls behind it until the holes reached into the outside of the rainy evening.  
  
A flash of light signaled Albus's return as his time skip of three seconds came to an end.  
  
"Espiritus! Animatus!" Grindelwald began spinning around his wand causing the castle to shake as he opened himself fully to the maddening vortex of hate, passion, madness, land despair that he required to charge his next spell.  
  
"Jupitus Annhilate!" Albus said lifting his own wand and shooting a bolt of stinging streaking lighting at Grindelwald who managed to fall to the ground just in time to see the lighting explode under his book rest and sending the book and the stone behind it flying into the air.  
  
Already though the shadows in the room were peeling themselves off the wall and gaining black substance of their own as crude appearing golems starting to morph from the stone that formed the room and descend on Albus.   
  
"ANIMATUS MORTE! ILLUMINUS!" Albus cried lifting up his wand as light filled the air and the golems and shadows screamed, being burned to nothingness where the light struck them and the golem's began to back away, turning to dust. However the pain of the exertion was clearly evident on Albus's face.  
  
"You cannot hope to stand against the Chaos Magic Albus! It is the power of the Creator and all the universe, taken for myself and man!" Octavian lifted up Mesphisto into his hand even as he prepared another darker spell on his lips, the magical serpent becoming straight like a spear as it's master aimed it at his opponent who destroyed his creations.  
  
"DIE!" Octavian screamed throwing the serpent with his magical venom that could kill nearly instantly at the heart of his rival, moving out of the toss into a spell that was so strong it's beginning casting tore the top off Grindelwald castle and sent stones flying into the air with the wind it began to channel.  
  
Albus could do nothing but counter-chant, destroying the huge rocks sailing towards him and turning the shards of glass and wind into flowers or notes of music before they shredded him or bounced him against the wall so many times he was left little more than creamy jelly. The Transfigurations Professor from Hogwarts who had volunteered for many a dangerous mission to help mankind could do nothing about the lethal magical familiar sailing at him.  
  
So Fawkes did.  
  
Grabbing the snake in mid air the Phoenix flew unimpeded through the heavy windstorm and torrents of dark magic before casting Mesphisto into the face of his master, the snake so filled with battle lust it bit the Dark Wizard nine times before sliding off in horror and outrage.  
  
"NO! IT CANNOT END LIKE THIS!" Octavian screamed falling backwards as he lifted his wand, the very poisons he'd made eating away at his body and immune to every natural spell of cleansing devised by mortal hands. "I will live!"  
  
Albus now very wet but otherwise unharmed stared up in horror as he recognized Grindelwald turning the unpredictable Prime magic on his own form "No it cannot be controlled! Only directed! You know not what you do!" Albus futilely pleaded as he saw the man become directly infused with dark power of which no mortal could have hoped to survive, yet he knew it would be by this what Grindelwald was becoming would live. The form of a man already now gone as his flesh melted away and his bones seemed to contain entire galaxies and the stars of the Void.  
  
"I LIVE" the thing echoed as Albus spied the book on the ground and he lifted his shoulder for Fawkes to land on, even as he gripped his wand with both hands, summoning every ounce of the will he possessed for a long and complicated chant.  
  
"TO DARKNESS WITH YOU GRINDELWALD! FOREVER MORE! VENDI VENI VICHI!" Albus cried out before the vortex sucked everything but himself and Fawkes in the room downwards into the pages of the Book of Chaos. Only the rain puttering down on Albus's face seemed to remind him he was even here. Clutching the shivering phoenix in his hands he bent down and picked up the tome, sensing it's evil energy as he put it under his arm.  
  
"Victory."  
  
***  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-Charlemagne  
  



	7. Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Av...

Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Avalon  
  
Author: Charlemagne  
Part: 5  
Rated: PG  
Genre: Action Adventure/Mild Romance (HP/CC, Hermione/Other, Ron/Other)  
Content: Fantasy Violence, Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, Ron Weasley, or even  
You-know-who as they all belong to one very special author in England who is  
not me. The events in this story make no claim to anything of J.K. Rowlings  
but attempt to create a fantasy story of what will happen to them in college  
and tell an amusing tale, which I hope you'll enjoy.  
  
Harry surveyed the Quidditch field as he leaned on his Firebolt, which was still after five years one of the best brooms on his team. Then again Harry was under the slightest impression his team had been picked deliberately for reasons that they were not the most stellar of the group. It was possibly just his paranoia because all the players were good he was sure but all of them had been fairly middle of the road with no real amazing Quidditch players among them save possibly Harry and while didn't want to sound arrogant heWAS that good.  
  
'And we're facing everyone who is that good.' Harry noted looking at the team he had been set up against which included Baal Krell, Cho, and the figures he'd seen earlier. From the looks of their uniforms he imagined he was playing the actual first-string team of the New Avalon Dragons. It all didn't make very much sense until he thought about what Ron had said.  
  
'We're going to be on wizard TV….Mrs. Krell wants her son and team to look good for the cameras.' Harry blinked wondering how he could not have noticed it until now.  
  
"So what are we going to do Captain?" one of his teammates, Gawain he thought his name was, asked.   
  
"Captain?" Harry turned around and looked at the players realizing that pretty much everyone had come to the exact same conclusion he had regarding the Quidditch match scrimmage they were playing against the others.   
  
"Well you're the Seeker and look pretty good with a Firebolt." Gawain pointed out. Most of the others had even older Nimbus class brooms while the college team had Firebolt-2000's.  
  
Harry then got a grin on his face. He was fairly sure the odds had been stacked against him unfairly and that hurt indeed but he knew that he had been through MUCH MUCH worse before and humiliating Baal Krell and the others would be a great way to get on the team, get a reputation, do the right thing, and impress Cho.  
  
Harry frowned and bit his tongue 'Easier said then done.'  
  
"Okay I've got a strategy here.." Harry got the Chasers and Beaters in a huddle with him as he began sharing his plan.  
  
***  
  
'Well it's not much of a plan but it's going to work…I hope.' Harry got set on his broom as he looked at the others. Harry had never succeeded in being Captain because frankly he didn't want to be and his strategy had never been quite the equal of Neville Longbottom's once he developed his love of flanking. Still he'd played the game enough to know that if he could find the snitch early and keep everyone else from scoring one hundred and fifty points by the time he found it with the maneuvers he remembered and had gone over his team with, he knew even an outmatched team could win.  
  
"Okay I want a good clean game. No punches, no fake outs to get the other's to crash, no hexes from the stands…I mean you Baal." Harry involuntarily twitched as the Leprechaun referee mentioned hexes from the stand and the demented Professor Quirrel's attempts to kill him came back to him. "…and absolutely NO wand work."   
  
Harry looked at Baal Krell's broom and blinked as he noted the thing was just as gigantic as him, it didn't look entirely legal how big it was. The broom also had two switch endings at the back and was covered in glyphs, which Harry had rarely seen on brooms, they were usually too small to be noticeable.  
.  
"If you don't look to hard for the Snitch I won't jigsaw hex you into twenty pieces after this….or during." Baal Krell smiled at him as the two teams shook hands, Baal saying the words under his breath like they were "good luck".  
  
"Right…I'll keep that in mind." Harry said before he blinked, he didn't exactly like the idea of a jigsaw hex no matter his determination to win. Still he had never really stayed out of fights before and he certainly wasn't going to stay out now. Especially with a guy who looked like a wizard Dudley ever since the little pork chop had taken up fanatical body-building.  
  
The brooms took off the moment the referee tossed the balls and they began zooming into the air and immediately Harry was trapped in the most hair raising Quidditch match he'd ever been involved in before.  
  
Sliding along the edges of the field for a good view, Harry got his first impression that the beaters were deliberately targeting him more than anyone else. Which was just ridiculous strategy. Ducking up the bludgers sailing towards his head he moved underneath Hannibal Smodeus as the New Dragon's chaser tried to decapitate him by flying low he was sure. Spinning underneath Cho he managed to get a good look at the first quarter of the field.   
  
"Breathe." Harry said checking the second quarter before he caught a glimpse of Gawain getting his head slammed in the back of by a vicious bludger shot from over the head as Moloch Krush deliberately drove him into a wreck with another team, causing both of them to fall into each other and land in a role ten feet below. Harry imagined Cho was looking embarrassed and he himself was beginning to wonder if he wanted to be on this team.  
  
Explosions of light and fire occurred just to the side as the field as Harry almost barely avoiding running into one of his own team as she was being chased by Moloch, she then did a full stop and Harry watched the Beater sail past her square into the bludger he had just thrown in front of her to slam into, greatly more painful and dangerous than just hitting someone with it from behind. Harry turned his attention back to the front as he saw Baal Krell holding his arm out to slug him on mid air and her ducked barely in time to avoid being knocked fully off twenty feet in the air.  
  
'When this is done I'm going to curse that pudgy nose of yours off Baal.' Harry then blinked widely as his glasses steamed a bit from the heat of the summer mixed with coming rain, still he saw something that he couldn't get out of his mind as he dived down through the mass of dueling chasers and beaters. Harry had spotted the Golden Snitch.  
  
***  
  
"What a lousy bunch of cheaters!" Ron called into the air, making a gesture that was entirely inappropriate for polite society towards Baal Krell. The wizard's finger was a very rude gesture after all. Focusing his omnioculars on Harry, Ron blinked and then started looking toward the explosions of fire and light where he spotted the witch-cheerers practicing their routine and immediately focusing his gauze on Isolde. "But I must say this game does have advantages."  
  
"Ron, watch the game! Harry's in a gauntlet!" Hermione said slapping Ron over the shoulder as she bent over Phillip in the stands.  
  
"I must say this game is dramatic….and brutal." Phillip cradled Hermes who was giving a similar wizard finger towards Krell and sticking out his tongue in extremely unpleasant manner jumping up and down in the young student's. The rabbit like most wizardly animals he understood possessed an intelligence and personality far beyond what was commonly observed by house rabbits, then again most house pets have little to talk about trapped in a tiny cage that they are the man imagined.  
  
"Well it's pretty tame usually but the Dragons have a reputation for ferocity. They nearly won the ICQ cup last year." Ron said.  
  
"The ICQ?" Phillip blinked.  
  
"International Collegium Quidditch cup." Ron replied watching Harry and his team get trounced, already two of his guys had been taken off the field by halfling medics whom Ron was fairly sure were also stripping the bodies of anything of interest at the time, still great healers.   
  
"Cho scored!" Hermione blinked smiling before frowning realizing that was a bad thing. She'd always liked the spunky Ravenclaw girl whom she was sure probably would have gone to Gryffindor if she hadn't been so analytical, which said quite a bit about herself Hermione said.  
  
"Well I hope Harry doesn't get hurt." Phillip said sighing as he hugged his rabbit and hoped Alicorns really did have healing properties.  
  
***  
  
Harry sailed toward the Golden Snitch with as much speed as his Fire-bolt could muster and that was quite a bit. He'd often considered having Sirius take a look at it and upgrade it a bit but he honestly wasn't sure what could be done to fix it better as he saw the 2001 Firebolts in action they went faster all right and they went faster quicker but he was fairly sure that it had less control.  
  
'and control is what I need right now.' Harry breathed moving under bludgers and zig zagging through the other broom riders next to him as he spotted the golden snitch bouncing along but not fast enough to avoid his Firebolt.  
  
Harry then felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he instinctively moved right and felt the rush of wind that accompanied Baal Krell's massive modified firebolt blew past him like it's namesake might and Harry got a feeling how Baal Krell avoided crashes, everyone else got out of his way.  
  
'Well I'm not going to be one of them' Harry howled to himself as he moved as fast as he could while Baal slowed down to catch the snitch and slammed himself full into Baal's broom driving him away into a spin as Harry himself was slammed into a spin by Baal's heavy fist.  
  
"GIT!" Harry screamed doing his best to do a loop de loop and get back in control of his broom. The Snitch was forgotten as Harry turned himself directly towards Baal who had turned himself directly towards Harry. Like two medieval knights the two sailed directly at each other with their chargers. Baal coming upwards and Harry going directly down wards at the Dragon seeker.  
  
"ARRRRRRRROOOOOOOO!" Baal let out some kind of battle-cry which Harry thought was the Dragons cheer as Harry moved underneath the warrior in the nick of time as he tried to move full force at Harry's broom in an amazingly STUPID maneuver. Pulling up Harry smiled as he went directly at the snitch.  
  
"SUCKER!" Harry called knowing the score was only 110 to 10.  
  
It was then the broken nosed Moloch lifted beat his bludger directly into the backside of Harry's head and sent him into a spinning roll, as he slowed down to get the snitch, off his broom. Harry's world promptly went black.  
  
***  
  
Harry blinked with bleary eyes as the world began to slowly return to him while it remained extremely fuzzy. He wasn't entirely sure he didn't have a concussion but in the end it was probably the fact his glasses were broken and not on his face that made everything so impossible to see.  
  
"I think he's coming to!" Hermione said as he thought he made out her form.  
  
"Well best to make sure." He heard Lilith Krell's voice as her hideously large giant bone wand loomed over Harry and the words echoed "AWAKENUS!"  
  
Harry then felt himself electrocuted as he jolted upwards and his arms and legs moved out in every conceivable direction before he was on the ground perfectly fine with his hair standing on end and his glasses to one side.  
  
"Ouch Harry!" Ron slapped him on the back.  
  
"You really took a nasty spill." He felt his hand being held by someone else's and they were both warm and inviting, Cho. He wished he could see the look on her face at that point.  
  
"Well that was some half-way decent flying kid. You fought people who played dirty and you played dirty too in return. I like that." Lilith Krell's voice was complimentary but Harry felt very ashamed for trying to knock her son off his broom just because he was being a fool in the air. "I can put you on as a seeker alternate on the game or if your willing to chase as well as you seek and put in the hours, I'm willing to give you a try out for chaser first string."  
  
Harry got the impression everyone was looking at him and while it galled him he was going to be reduced to chasing with a lummox like that as Seeker he nodded "Chaser."  
  
'I want to get noticed.'  
  
Harry felt a kiss on his cheek from Cho, at least he hoped it was Cho.  
  
"I'll see you tonight."  
  
***  
  
"Well I gotta say Harry you did some serious flying out there. I loved the way you just pounded into that crude backstabbing monster of a ogre-blood." Ron thought of a few more choice words as Hermione just looked at him.  
  
"Ron of all people I think you by now would know better than to insult someone's heritage…" Hermione blinked "even if he is a dirty no good lying cheating backstabber."  
  
"Hermione!" Harry looked at her as Phillip did as well, the young man having been following her like a puppy since they'd met on the boat. Harry was alittle annoyed by the man's causal insertion to his social group but he had to admit the man was being polite and he felt a little sorry for the klutz. Plus Dumbledore had vouched for the man so Harry felt a, certain kinship.  
  
"Well he is! Look at what he did to you in the air and what his teammates did! It was disgusting! You should quit now while your still playing fair." Hermione said simply walking along.  
  
"Isn't that a bit har…" Phillip inserted himself into a conversation he was completely in over his head in and stopped speaking with a deep breath as Hermione looked at him and Harry. "Never mind."  
  
"Well in any case I've got your revenge on Baal Harry." Ron said proudly as they began leaving.  
  
Harry looked at Ron who had a silly little grin on his face, which made the hairs on Harry's neck stand up, though that may have been leftover charge from the awakening charm.  
  
"Ron what are you doing?" Harry asked simply.  
  
"Well it turns out that letter WASN'T to you Harry and that Isolde wants to meet me as soon as possible. Her boyfriends a real scumbag and I think he is cheating on her, how just like a dumb jock…" Ron spoke before Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Well you excluded of course Harry…and Cho." Ron got a bit uneasy.  
  
"I'm not even going to answer that Ron. At least we have the rest of the day off." Harry sighed, feeling quite worn down after the Quidditch try-outs. He had to admit he was thinking heavily about Cho and what they would do once they got the chance to meet later himself, the difference being Cho wasn't already seeing someone else who knew something called a jigsaw hex.  
  
Harry then noticed Hermione was looking guilty. "What now?"  
  
"Well there's this really nice librarian here at the college and it's kind of sad but he can't do his job due to a faulty memory charm so I volunteered us to help him reorganize the books today." The young dentists' daughter smiled.  
  
"I was sympathetic so I volunteered to help." Phillip said as Hermione smiled.   
  
"All day." She replied.  
  
"All day." Ron repeated as Harry cupped his face with his hands.  
  
***  
  
-TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-Charlemagne  
  



	8. Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Av...

Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Avalon  
  
Author: Charlemagne  
Part: 5  
Rated: PG  
Genre: Action Adventure/Mild Romance (HP/CC, Hermione/Other, Ron/Other)  
Content: Fantasy Violence, Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, Ron Weasley, or even  
You-know-who as they all belong to one very special author in England who is  
not me. The events in this story make no claim to anything of J.K. Rowlings  
but attempt to create a fantasy story of what will happen to them in college  
and tell an amusing tale, which I hope you'll enjoy.  
  
1870 A.D.  
  
Hogwarts  
  
Albus Dumbledore was quite possibly the most sought after bachelor his six years on campus and he absolutely loved turning on the charm for the ladies. The Ravenclaw was an absolutely terrible Quidditch player and personally preferred to everyone's horror study than the craziness of flying but he had still managed to keep himself in the sleek crowd.  
  
'Looks don't last forever…even ones as dashing as mine.' He smirked as he went to the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"Empire." He said dryly really hating the wave of nationalism that had overtaken the Scottish castle since Britain had started declaring itself the capital of the world. Then again Albus was Scottish and his family still considered it "temporarely" English despite the union for the past centuries.  
  
'Forget politics. Back to friendship and experimentation.' He rubbed his hands together and slapped the similarly studious Octavian on the back.  
  
"Are you still writing in that stupid book Otto! God's thumbs man get off it! There's a whole world to visit. The Hufflepuff triplettes are going to be in Hogsmead tonight. I'll save you one." Albus said looking worried once again at the isolationistic man he'd shared a room with those six years. Octavian marches to the beat of his own bagpipe or whatever the equivalent they had in Prussia but Albus and he had found friendship in their mutual love of transfiguration, that is until Octavian had started getting weird about it. It frankly was concerning Albus.  
  
"Always the romantic dandy Albus. I'm sure the sisters would be drawing straws to see which one would end up with me. You go on ahead I'm sure they wouldn't want to be saddled with me." The words "or you" went unspoken but Albus heard them nonetheless and didn't like the implication he was just being polite to his friend.  
  
"Octavian I'm getting worried sick about you and that book. I thought we both agreed the Prime magic was far above our ability to experiment with." Albus frowned looking at more arcane equations regarding advanced levels of transmutations mixed with gross speculation. The two boys had playfully started work to discover if all matter was at heart made of magic and if so how they could harness that magic, their work had opened up areas Dumbledore was sure no living wizard openly knew about but they'd ended up blowing up the Ravenclaw common room and the dungeon level under it they'd been using in the process. It had been a miracle no one was in the blast area at the time. The Headmaster had blamed it on an earthquake. No wizard they had assumed could so causally do what they had done.  
  
"Albus I know we did but it's been playing on my mind for months…WHAT IF WE CAN. I've been working on calculations for weeks…" Octavian was about to start trying to convince him to start using the Prime magic again. That's what they had named it. Albus just grabbed his friend by the shoulders and held him fast.  
  
"Octavian no. Okay…there's some great information for alchemy in that. I actually wrote a letter to Nicholas Flamel, Nicholas Flamel for God sakes, about it and he is writing me BACK. I swear I will breeze through New Avalon's transmutations, I may even get to skip the years I'd have to attend but you can't focus chaos Otto! It's pointing a wand and saying "DO SOMETHING" not doing it." Albus shook his head, he'd been honestly frightened by what he had seen in those magical waves.  
  
"Maybe Albus…maybe that makes it the only real magic there is." Octavian Grindelwald said with a half grin before Albus Dumbledore shook his head and headed out the door, realizing there was no talking to him.  
  
***  
  
"Maybe I should turn Hermione into a cat." Ron murmured stacking the set of books, which Atrus Pandora had handed him. The old man had gestured vaguely towards some area that Ron suspected was completely the wrong place to stack them. Atrus was constantly walking through walls stacking books and murmuring about the titles, memory charms didn't affect one's abilities so the man probably had the most useless collection of book trivia in his head since Hermione. "Yo Spell-trained, step on it!" Ron said to Phillip who was handling twice as many books as he was because he was doing the gentlemanly thing and carrying Hermione's. Ron had a wicked urge to make whip spell noises around the poor guy but aside from the damn rabbit he was a pretty good sort if a bit Nevillish in his klutziness.  
  
Ron thought he heard some Phillip mutter some, Muggle curse words he'd heard when he had been with Harry in a movie, which had been a pretty cool experience seeing one of those strange things if a lot like a beginners illusion spell.   
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing." Phillip murmured as Ron felt a copy of "Hogwarts: A History" fall on his head and nearly plunge him to the ground as his eyes shot up and caught a glimpse of a darting cotton-tail. He wondered briefly if Ginny would ever forgive him for killing a defenseless fuzzy animal or his father for breaking a minor Wizard law, then again what they didn't know couldn't hurt them. It was only a shame that Hermione and the guy she fancied seemed to like the little rotter, otherwise he'd be presenting them to Isolde as mittens.  
  
'Isolde.' Ron was briefly wondering why the girl was playing so much into his mind, she was pretty yes but he hadn't been obsessed about a girl in a long time and it was for far bigger reasons than he met her on a pier. 'I'm not thinking about Hermione and Krum. I'm not'  
  
It was something unnat…  
  
"Ahem that copy of Hogwarts: A History doesn't go here young man." Atrus said taking the book and wandering through the walls which just creeped Ron out.  
  
"So you have any idea where you and Ms. Chang are going on your date? She's a very attractive girl." Phillip asked setting down with a thud the books on the library table that Harry was reading a copy of the "Quidditch through the Ages" which was written by some author or another.  
  
"Oh no idea whatsoever and it's not a date….I think. Well I hope it's a date." Harry stopped seeing Phillip looking at him.  
  
"You sound like me." The man spoke sorting the books on the shelf as Ron pulled out a copy of "The Auror's Manual: A guide to every situation you might encounter facing a Dark Wizard….ha…okay just a hell of a lot of them." And read the title aloud, flipping through it. "Wow this is good stuff."  
  
"That's not all I found." Hermione spoke smiling as she came forward with a book covered in a big image of Harry Potter's lightning scar over a purple book covering "Harry Potter: The Man, the Myth, the Legend" she smiled handing it Harry who had a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Oh God…" he cursed as Phillip looked at the author "Rita Skeeter, former writer for the Daily Prophet."   
  
Hermione smirked, three years having done considerable to cool her temper regarding Rita and toughen her skin against such lies that she told "I wonder what she says about you in this one. Hmmm Harry Potter has only rarely let fame influence his personal life but it does occasionally influence his relationship with male life-companion Ron Weasley, Harry's partner for many…"  
  
"SHE SAYS WHAT?!"   
  
"HUH?!"  
  
Ron and Harry's voices shouted, up wards as Hermione smiled and laughing was heard all through the strange twisted corridors of the seemingly infinite library of New Avalon. The library was particularly difficult to catalog as it contained the collections of numerous professors who died without heirs and several fond students, plus possessed the rather annoying curse placed on it by it's first librarian when he was fired for dark magic in that it's halls lead to every library in the world for brief periods that had magical items. This thankfully required a certain series of knocks, keys, and passwords at specific places or the librarian likely would have ended up in the Titanic's library, the Library of Alexandria so many years ago, or the Malfoy's and never have been seen again….and not to mention any number of students. As it was the library was several miles and many levels and it was lucky they were only re-arranging the student section or they and the other well wishers would be here the rest of their lives like Atrus.  
  
"Gotcha." Hermione smiled.  
  
"You do not JOKE about things like that Hermione!" Ron said quite seriously as Harry nodded.  
  
"Oh please your manhood is the last thing I'm going to insult. Besides Phillip is laughing." Hermione gestured to the American who blinked as both his fellow men stared daggers, it was one thing to be interested a female friend, it was quite another to become her tool against you.  
  
"Look at this…!" Phillip grabbed the first book he saw as he opened it up and blinked at it. "Funny it's blank."  
  
"Probably Atrus's daily journal." Ron said as he got a stare from his friends.  
  
"That's cruel Ron." Harry said and Ron admitted it was beneath him.  
  
The hourglass Harry had set aside from the start of the "helping" let it's final grain of sand tick off as Harry nodded, it was eight o'clock and they'd been helping Atrus Pandora for close to five hours. Harry admitted he had been having fun despite being surrounded by nothing but musty old tomes.  
  
"The Arch-Wizard Grindelwald in 1945 was already head of one of the largest rogue wizard groups the world had ever seen and one of the rare operators of the perversely powerful Prime Magic a.k.a Chaos Sorcery which has been internationally banned by the ministry of magic….hey get this Harry. The Chaos Bringer was defeated by Special agent Dumbledore but members of his group prophecized his return…" Ron said reading from his book as Harry looked at him with chills.  
  
"Don't.", for a brief moment Harry was sure his scar hurt but it was imagination.  
  
***  
  
A storm began to move around the island of New Avalon mysteriously as Baal Krell looked at Isolde Devlin, the red headed woman lying on his bed in his dorm-house-room. The storm pattered against his windows as he clenched his fists in white-hot fisted rage accented by the fact he'd nearly gotten beaten on the field and his mother had given him what four with her hands to make sure that he never was so stupidly overconfident with a opponent again. He needed to re-establish his dominance and Isolde was the best person for it, especially with what she was doing.  
  
"I don't honestly know how you can do this to me!? I mean if it weren't for me you wouldn't be here! I've introduced you to all these people, given you everything, nearly everything you've asked for…" Baal frowned as Isolde's look, which was one that gave him the impression she didn't think she owed him anything.  
  
"Oh shut up." Baal said slapping her across the face and sending her sailing back into the wall.  
  
"You've isolated me! You've kept me from all those I could care about with you….your accursed magic." Isolde spit at Baal's face covering the ugly purple bruise on her face.  
  
Baal pulled immediately out his wand and pointed at her as she hissed at him and tears flew down her eyes before Baal summoned up his will with a sneer, drowning out all sympathy, and shouted "IMPERIO!"   
  
Isolde shook for a second as she blinked.  
  
"Stop crying." He said as a command.  
  
Isolde stopped crying almost instantly.  
  
"Now you will stop trying to see other men!" he sighed and smiled letting his face soften as he kissed her full on the lips and left the room with a smile "I'll go make some dinner."  
  
Isolde blinked as the curse the young warlock had learned somewhere kept her from disobeying but a half sinister smile of revenge moved across her face with a deep grin "I will stop trying to see them…but you'll still soon be dead."  
  
  



	9. Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Av...

Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Avalon   
Author: Charlemagne  
Part: 9  
Rated: PG  
Genre: Action Adventure/Mild Romance (HP/CC, Hermione/Other, Ron/Other)  
Content: Fantasy Violence, Angst   
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, Ron Weasley, or even  
You-know-who as they all belong to one very special author in England who is  
not me. The events in this story make no claim to anything of J.K. Rowlings  
but attempt to create a fantasy story of what will happen to them in college  
and tell an amusing tale, which I hope you'll enjoy.   
The sudden appearance of the storm overhead made Hermione a bit nervous as she moved through the night, content with her good deed for the day. It briefly occurred to her that while she had helped the Librarian with her work today she hadn't really helped him perhaps as much as she COULD help him and that she should maybe stop by tomorrow to see if she could volunteer to help again some time.   
'Then again Ron might not be so amicable about it. Harry doesn't seem like he would have a very good time either.' Hermione thought as she looked back at her friend for precisely two days Phillip. Hermione tried to avoid judging by first impressions but what she'd gotten of him that first moment had pretty much stuck with her; he seemed like an honest, caring, and compassionate fellow…in quite a bind. It was probably wrong to get him to help too but Hermione was fairly pleased her was obviously attracted to her too and couldn't help but like exploiting it, Victor certainly had been but she'd never felt she had a grasp on his heart.   
'About the understatement of the century.' She thought to herself. Victor Krum had allowed himself to fall in love with her and from the get go she'd always felt she was living up to an ideal of his that didn't exist. It was romantic yes to have Victor go against many of his fellows in Durmstrang when Voldemort took over the school as his base because of her but Hermione didn't want to be Guinevere, she ended up in a nunnery and Hermione was Anglican. She thought about how Victor had gradually grown more distant after that and she felt he probably had his heart broken when he found out she wasn't his "true love", she was glad they had broken it off though. The question was, did she really want to start dating anyone again so soon afterwards?   
"Oh dear I wish I conjure up an Umbrella or something…maybe next week." Phillip said in the rain as he looked for some shelter, it was a bit of an irony there that he obviously was going through years of spell training in great periods. Hermione briefly wondered and not for the first or last time who exactly had supplied the memories for the Ravenclaw studies he was taking, she couldn't imagine having anyone else's memories and it was an odd thought of what kind of effect her memories might have another person! Well she supposed having Professor McGonagall's memories wouldn't be so bad but otherwise she was at a loss, it would be like looking in and wondering why your right handed and not left when you were born that way.   
He was carrying it with great dignity as Hermione smiled and lifted her wand with a smile "Cover us! Umbrella, I command!" she said, smirking when she had discovered in conjurations magical words were really more guidelines than actual notes of power. A large pink polka-dot umbrella appeared just above Hermione as she grabbed it and held it above their heads. It was as exactly as she had pictured it in her minds eye. "I wanted to see if we could make it in a run first to some shelter." She said simply, Phillip's shocked look was reward enough. After Hogwarts she had taken her exams to get licensing to practice witchery in the Muggle World and abroad and while it had taken quite a few tests to get approval for all the spell types she had to "quick-learn" for the tragedies like most, she was still proud of her abilities.   
"Ummm Phillip do you want to spend time after class maybe sometime studying?" Hermione had no idea why she had asked that but she was quite pleased with herself for doing so. She admitted she had volunteered Ron and Harry for the job in part because the man needed the help and neither were the type to refuse but also because she really didn't want to lose her bearings while living on campus. She had considered moving away and commuting on broomstick if she accepted a job at Hogwarts with Professor McGonagall and she could afford it but she wasn't sure. Rooming with Angelina Johnson wasn't so bad as she'd been fairly good friends at Hogwarts with her but Hermione was uncomfortable on campus, she couldn't describe it else wise.   
'Of course both seem to be doing quite well.' Thought the witch as she noted Ron and Harry's crushes and their shared room and how in a single day they had become Captain of the Dueling Club and gained a prestigious chaser position. All she had gotten…well she'd gotten enough, best not to be ungrateful or lose sight of it.   
"My stop." Hermione noted seeing the girl's dormitory-house-something, she swore sometimes magicians had the silliest names for things.   
"Ummm I see." Phillip said looking up as his rabbit shook itself out of water under the umbrella and drenched them both.   
"HERMES!" Phillip said as he looked at Hermione kissed him lighting on the lips and blinked falling back flush with embarrassment.   
"Ummm I'd like to see you more around campus and maybe elsewhere. I like you." Phillip said the lines Hermione realized he was going to see before but now with a stupid grin on her face. It was so third year!   
"Soon." Hermione said entering as she smirked, in the back of her mind wondering if that rabbit were up to something.   
***   
"Oh for the love of…" Harry cursed now completely soaked in rain and having somehow lost his way on the bloody island back to his dormitory when he had parted ways with Ron, his friend suggesting they split up for some reason. Harry hoped it wasn't going to be trying to sneak away to talk to Isolde and fervorently hoped that Ron found another girl to ogle over. It wasn't that he wouldn't mind the ox taken down a peg or two or that he wished him on anyone, which was a tad unfair but felt right.   
'Yep I hate his guts.' Harry shook his head realizing that the man had insulted him, his Quidditch style, and Cho, which had pushed his buttons badly. Still, there was something wrong about trying to steal someone away from a relationship he felt in his heart. Maybe it was he didn't like disrupting things people were okay with and why would anyone stay with someone other than they were? The Dursleys were the obvious exception but Harry wasn't going to leap forward head first into anything that always ended up bad, very bad indeed.   
"Lost or just leaving somebody?" he heard for about the fifth time and was about to tell them to shove off, which wouldn't be very polite but the previous four times any well wishers directions had just gotten him further lost. Once he was fairly sure was done on purpose because they thought he was impersonating Harry Potter, which was both disturbing and bizarre.   
"Well I…" Harry looked up and saw of all people Cho Chang herself, who was holding a blue umbrella over her head. "Lost. Mind giving me some help?" he asked, feeling more than completely embarrassed. Asking for directions from Cho seemed about tantamount to joining the Neo Death Eaters.   
"Certainly. Boy's dormitory right. Gotcha. Shouldn't be too hard to find but another twenty feet and you'd be on the road to the fraternity estates on the island's edges." Cho said.   
Actually that had been where Harry had been intending to go, a fraternity should be by a dormitory right?   
"Really?" was all he could think of before getting under her umbrella and being careful not to drip on her, which would have been quite unattractive. The storm was picking up he could tell despite he had nothing to wipe his glasses on dry so he could see.   
"Yeah the fraternity estates are huge magical places, you probably would have been out there all night. Some of them are pretty much like the Houses at Hogwarts dedicated to raising a better wizard…as they see it, they'res actually one for each of the House's there." Cho said as Harry blinked, thinking being member of a Gryffindor Fraternity would be quite pleasant. "Others are devoted to particular areas of magic and there's some like the Alpha Bachuus which are just devoted to getting as many girl's to sleep with them as possible." Cho frowned.   
"How horrid." Harry said realizing that it actually was with a wince but he had just been agreeing with Cho out of hand. "Are you a member of a frat…sorority?"   
"The Aescalapians." She smiled as Harry briefly remembered how they'd discussed her desire to become a magical healer. "I'm actually doing volunteer work at Saint Mungo's in between courses. It's really refreshing."   
They talked the entire way over. The storm continued to grow worse though as Harry watched Cho barely able to hold onto her umbrella as the wind picked up and the lighting intensified. The umbrella actually folded upwards in one particular large gust when they arrived at his dormitory.   
"Um Cho it's pretty hellish out here you want to come inside?" Harry asked before blinking as he realized what he had just asked but he recognized Cho had gotten his original intent but seemed pretty reluctant even this weather.   
It was then it started raining toads.   
"I think I'll come on in." Cho said simply.   
***   
Ron Wealsey got back to the dormitory extra-quick as he felt guilty bringing up faulty directions in his conversation with Harry. Harry was thinking about Cho, the Quidditch team, and probably a few thousand other things so implanting a few ideas and dissuading a few others wasn't too hard. Growing up in a house with as many siblings as Ron had pretty much guaranteed that you developed a good ability to steer a conversation when you wanted to.   
'Eh what's the worse that could happen?' Ron thought as the storm picked up and he winced behind himself.   
Out of respect for Fate Ron avoided saying it couldn't get worse for his friend. It was outside here that Ron was to meet Isolde today and he was hoping he could avoid running across her boyfriend as well.   
'Though if it's a duel he wants I could take on him and his group with one arm tied behind my back. Ron assured himself as he clutched his wand tightly. It was then he was tapped on the back of the shoulder and he jumped high in the air.   
"AHH!" Ron spoke spinning around as his cheeks flushed in humiliated embarrassment. He had faced down You-know-who himself and all he'd done was flinch, he wasn't scared of Baal Krell either but he was anxious about something and so much it was leaving him week in the knee.   
"Jumpy aren't we Mr. Wealsey?" Ron looked at her and noted she was a very attractive woman about his age with long curly brown hair, cute small nose, and a pleasant figure. There was something very familiar about her as well but Ron couldn't place it.   
"Eloise Midgen, remember Hogwarts?" she said smiling as Ron's eyes widened.   
"Eloise…wow." He looked at her and blinked trying mentally to remove the acne and straighten her nose and give her well….the look she was giving in his memory of the girl from Gryffindor.   
"So are you waiting for someone?" She said apparently very pleased that Ron had noticed the change.   
It was then that Isolde walked down the stairs of the men's dormitory to the spot they said they'd meet and looked at Ron as he suddenly felt his desire rise and Eloise disappeared out of his mind, which never would have occurred around her had he been distracted by anyone else. Ron had personally always liked Eloise and Hermione had insisted she had a crush on him all through Hogwarts but he'd never noticed her before.   
"Hello Ron." Isolde said smiling.   
"Bye Ron." Eloise said with her nose slightly upturned in distaste and a shaking of her head if this weren't an uncommon occurrence.   
"I'm glad you came to see me Ron. I wouldn't have been able to see you hadn't you done so." Isolde spoke with a very soft tone that Ron found irresistible as she put her hand on his chest. "Ron I know we haven't known each other very long but I was curious if you could do me a favor…" she said biting her lip.   
"Anything." Ron said honestly as Isolde leaned up against him and held him.   
"Be with me." She sighed wrapping her arms around him.   
***   
Albus Dumbledore walked up the library of New Avalon, which was certainly pleasant enough shelter from the storm as he wrapped three times on the door.   
"Atrus?" Albus sighed as the door opened and he viewed the old man with a trace of sadness. Atrus Pandora had once been the premier wizard of his time but had given it all up to tend a simple library existence, and in the end his devotion to the job had destroyed him. It pained him every time he saw him to look at what had become of quite possibly the closest man to Albus's heart.   
"Yes, Pardon me. Do I know you?" Atrus asked as Albus shook his head.   
"Just a fellow seeker of knowledge." Albus told his mother's son.   
"Ah well then welcome. You do recall our school motto? I do. Abandon your preconceptions at the door! Oh dear I probably have some filing I need to do." Atrus spoke "You would excuse me. If you have any need to examine any of the books in the locked shelves or need help finding anything just give me a ring would you sir? A question, Sir, have you ever read Great Wizards of the 20th century? You resemble Albus Dumbledore quite a bit." Atrus spoke smiling picking up the first book he laid his eyes on.   
"I've been told that on a number of occasions." Albus chimed to Atrus as the man smiled "Quite a fascinating book really."   
"Oh I'd love to discuss some of the finer points, so few of the young ones know much about them…I accept their help and try and steer them in the right direction but really no appreciation for the older works. All are interested in the new fangled quick spells or Muggle news or whatever will help them pass exams the easiest, no appreciation for the finer points of the Arts or our history. Would you like some tea sir?" Atrus said as he snapped his fingers and a silver tea set marched itself up and starting to prepare it self.   
"Yes I've heard a bout that. A bit of lemon juice in mine." Albus said, smiling that his half-brother wasn't embarrassed to say 'new fangled'. Saint Mungo's had determined they could do nothing for his brother in restoring his memories fairly early and it had seemed cruel to Albus to force him to stay for treatment when his books were where he wanted to be. So it had been arranged that he should stay here and continue to serve as librarian despite his condition.   
The sight of toads falling from the sky from the sky onto the ground wasn't very surprising to Albus as he listened to Atrus prattle on about Great Wizards of the 20th century, a book which he had found very dry reading but he'd tried to insert some humor into. 'Technically I consider myself a man of the 19th century.' Albus thought as he was surprised by the next display of dark wizardry.   
"Good evening Albus." Grindelwald said. He was as he was when he was in the prime of his flush youth and a monocle was over his left eye. His form, like that of all specters and projections, shimmered on it's outside. The former leader of Wotan's Eye merely looked at him across the wooden table Albus was about to sit in and was smiling broadly.   
"I see you've managed to escape." Albus said lightly blinking his eyes.   
"Surely dear boy you didn't honestly think I would spend my entire existence rotting away in the dusty old book you put me in did you?" Octavian smiled happily as the lightning chimed with his essence.   
"Actually I rather hoped…" Albus tried to be witty but it was obvious Octavian wasn't listening to him.   
"Fifty years of nothing but your own thoughts puts one's goals in perspective Albus, it does…and my refinement of the Prime magic, oh perfect." Grindelwald said. His sanity had apparently not improved with his long isolation to contemplate his deeds.   
"Presumably larger ways to kill people and cause fear and terror?" Albus guessed.   
"Oh certainly. This college is also perfect for my usage, thank you for putting me here. Entire armies of willing young minds to be molded the way I see them by the lessons I give them, the traumas I inflict…" Octavian smiled "the people I kill. Of course you being now an old man Albus are too weak to stop me." Octavian removed a illusionary wand "Just in case however, CARDIAC TEAR!"   
Albus felt his heart, burn as he fell to the ground and Octavian disappeared, Atrus going over to him.  
***  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
-Charlemagne  



	10. Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Av...

Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Avalon  
  
Author: Charlemagne  
Part: 10  
Rated: PG  
Genre: Action Adventure/Mild Romance (HP/CC, Hermione/Other, Ron/Other)  
Content: Fantasy Violence, Angst  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, Ron Weasley, or even  
You-know-who as they all belong to one very special author in England who is  
not me. The events in this story make no claim to anything of J.K. Rowlings  
but attempt to create a fantasy story of what will happen to them in college  
and tell an amusing tale, which I hope you'll enjoy.  
The Father Warbles restaurant of Fine Fowl was a lovely eatery on campus. The place served a pleasant pheasant for Harry, a lovely Turkey for Hermione, and a duck for Ron. Phillip who obviously hated greenery had apparently become a vegetarian upon his association with so many seemingly amazing animals. Cho had joined them briefly for lunch but she'd spotted Eloise Midgen and remembered a study session they had earlier this evening, which had given Ron and Hermione a chance to talk to Harry about it.   
"So come on Harry out with it." Ron said simply with a smile that hadn't left his face all day for some reason.   
"Out with what?" he said chewing.   
"Harry, don't chew with your mouth full. Out with it! How were you and Cho, together." Hermione smiled at Harry.   
Harry swallowed "We talked."   
Harry looked at their expressions and sighed, he KNEW that hadn't been going to work. In truth Cho and him had talked about a great of things from the fact her grandfather had been a Chinese alchemist who had sent his daughter to Britain to avoid the backlash against westerners since her grandmother had been a Hogwarts witch. Harry had told her about the Marauder's Map and the adventures of Sirius and his Father though for obvious reason he'd downplayed Peter Pettigrew's part in it, he'd forgiven him in part because he'd saved Harry's life but it would be hard to forget how much evil he'd helped accomplish because of selfish need to feel protected. The storm had gradually died down around midnight and she'd left as Ron had come back in some very suspicious circumstances. Harry didn't know what could cause it to rain toads from the air but he imagined it was dark wizardry, he was only glad that someone had apparently shut it off for whatever reason.   
'I shouldn't joke about that…' Harry heard Ron speaking.   
"Okay, apparently Harry is going to be stingy with the details…." Ron said with a smile.   
"What exactly were YOU doing Ron?" Harry said taking another bite of his pheasant.   
"Ummm…so Phillip I understand you've got a broom." Ron said. There was an odd look on his face that was reminiscent of a large amount of guilt and worry. It was hardly the sort of reaction Harry expected, especially when the young wizard suspected his friend had spent the night with Isolde Devlin. When Ron had finally come in he hadn't wanted to talk to Harry and only around lunch after classes had become anything close to being his usual animated self.   
"Yes actually." Phillip began before Ron interrupted him in mid opening his mouth for a second sentence.   
"So maybe Harry can teach you how to fly." While, Phillip just politely blinked.   
'God he's passive.' Harry thought. Somehow non-confrontational sounded too wordy and thinking weenie was a bit cruel. It was then Ron's words registered with him.   
"HEY!" Harry said a bit too loudly, he didn't want to be rude but he had better things to do with his Quidditch time than teach a man how to fly a broom when he should have learned it growing up or in school. Words that sounded a tad hypocritical even to him but he really had better things to do with his time!   
"No it's alright, I'm actually quite content staying away from that Deathrider-1 thingy. Why someone would want to ride…" Phillip tried to make a joke before he realized Ron was staring at him.   
"A Deathrider-1, are you insane? Those things are self-improving intelligent brooms! Those things should be illegal!" Ron said, his look taking terrible offense.   
"Well it was all I could affor…" Phillip shook his head in disgust as Ron went on. Clearly he was uncomfortable with the conversation.   
"I swear the entire line tanked because the majority of the brooms got so sick and tired of their owners that they flew over canyons and off cliffs!" Ron said as everyone else at the table's eyes widened in horror. The only sound really was Fawkes feather's flapping, Crookshank's mewing, and the sound of lettuce being eaten. Pigwidgeon had refused to come within a hundred yards of the building.   
However other fliers apparently were willing to.   
Baal Krell's appearance accompanied by his flunkies Hannibal and Moloch had an instant effect on Ron as all the anger, resentment, and concern flooded back to his face with a good amount of loathing. Harry had only seem him get this look around Draco Malfoy and then only when Draco had been discovered spying for Voldemort which had him sent up for re-education. Harry personally believed he should have been put in Azkaban with the rest of them, at least now that the Dementors were gone.   
"YOU!" Baal said looking at Ron who was about to get up before Harry pushed his arm down with a strong look.   
"No." Harry commanded.   
"But…" Ron turned his look betraying outrage at something. Harry blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. Jealousy was one thing but Ron was obviously seriously angry about something.   
'What could Baal Krell have done to…'   
Harry stopped and his eyes widened as Baal had his wand out and pointed at Ron's throat. Harry nearly reached for his own wand at this point and Hermione wasn't much slower towards hers. That surprised Harry. He'd never considered her the dueling type.   
"I'm going to say this once and I'm only going to say it once. Stay away from Isolde Devlin, it's for your own good…" Baal enunciated very slowly as Hermione got up and looked at him.   
"Now listen here!" Hermione spoke and Harry was embarrassed he wasn't up there and started getting up himself before everything happened so quickly he wasn't sure exactly what had occurred for a few seconds.   
The first thing Harry recalled looking at Baal's twitching form on the ground as his colleagues were running screaming out the door was Baal shoving down Herm as she got up with his big meaty mitts. Ron drew his wand and there had been an explosion, which resulted in about a dozen hideous creeping shadows flying everywhere through the restaurant.   
"RON!" Harry said, realizing he had his wands out too.   
"I didn't do anything! I wanted to do…scumbag." Ron took a moment to kick Baal Krell in the chest as everyone else looked at them in the restaurant.   
"Ron…" Hermione whacked in the arm as Harry looked disapproving, it wasn't right kick a man while he was down.   
"He deserves it! First of all I think we need to do that and who cast the Enverating Black Tentacles spell of Olderash?" Ron asked before everyone looked at him.   
"What? I've been studying." Ron blinked crossing his arms and getting the impression the owner wanted them to leave.   
"Well I didn't do it!" Hermione spoke as Father Warbles started coming over with his pet pigmey chimera, a more hideous creature she had never seen.   
"I don't know what the Tentacles of whoever you just called him are!" Harry said indignantly as he went down to check Baal to see if he was all right and found him breathing, just barely. Whatever the tentacles did they left no trace of it but had certainly done something to him.   
"Is he going to be alright?" Phillip asked before getting looks from both Hermione and Ron as they realized his wand was smoking before they hastily made their retreat.   
"Phil I appreciate your protecting Hermione's honor and stuff but I had it handled and that's an awfully high level attack spell…not to mention a nasty one to be practicing right now. " Ron said looking at his own wand before reluctantly putting it up.   
Hermione was speechless as even the rabbit looked up.   
"I have to go." Phillip said before shaking away all attempts to stop him and then moving at an amazingly fast pace as the three were left speechless behind. The rabbit then went trotting off behind Phillip.   
"Ron is this Black whatchamigigger dark magic?" Harry asked.   
Before Ron could answer a deep scowling and all too familiar voice was speaking behind the three of them.   
"Yes Harry it is very dark magic. Unfortunately that is the least of your troubles because there has been an attack and despite your repeated proximity to every injury he has suffered, the victim has requested your presence at his bedside."   
Harry turned around and leveled his gaze with Severus Snapes.   
"What are you talking about Snape?"   
Snape didn't blink "I'm saying Albus Dumbledore is dying."   
***   
It didn't take long for Snape to lead the port key, which was in the head mistress of the Collegium's office. It was a place that Harry found warmly inviting with trinkets apparently gathered not out of desire to collect but mostly for use artistic purposes like one might have bought a painting at an art show and let it sit for six hundred years. Harry did wonder however why the Head Mistress would need a mace lying on her desk but he was too worried about Albus to much care when Severus put his hand on a painting of Hogwarts which Harry found oddly sensible for a portkey and disappeared into it.   
They each followed in turn.   
"Hermione I thought you said…about a thousand times." Ron said simply with a very unpleasant look towards Hermione as they emerged.   
"That we can't apparate into Hogwarts. Apparently they set aside a room where they can!" She said sharply to Ron in a very nasty tone that surprised Harry, her fingers were clawing each other and a look of sick worry was on her face.   
Harry was already looking around the room however they had entered and he was surprised to see this was probably where Albus Dumbledore lived and it wasn't exactly in Hogwarts but directly off the grounds with the Castle in full view on the balcony overlooking the Forbidden forest. It looked like a combination of a shepherd's cabin, what Merlin's library probably resembled if this wasn't necessarily it, and the studio of Leonardo Davinchi. Fawkes squawked and immediately flew over towards a gold pedestal and landed on top of it over a four-poster bed covered in silk curtains where the figure of Albus Dumbledore was visible though for the first time in Harry's life he looked weak and bewildered.   
"Harry….Hermione….Ron…Fawkes old boy…come closer….you too Severus if you…*cough* don't have any more of those awful tasting potions, can't…*cough* add a bit of sugar or lemon-juice or something?" Albus said in brief broken gaps barely lifting his arms up under the sheets as the group gathered round.   
"If not for my potions Albus you would be dead right now." Snape snapped at Albus as there was the distinct sound of a kettle whistling nearby. The former Potions master headed towards then the kitchen which Harry spotted not far away before going up to Albus and taking his hand.   
"Ah what did I ever do to deserve such wonderful…students?" Albus sighed a deep heavy breath. "Dear Neville came by just this morning with some fudge….couldn't stomach the stuff he made, poor boy just lost his grandm…other. He's going to be an Auror too you know Ron." Albus chortled which caused him to cough more.   
"What happened?" Harry looked over his shoulder towards Snape who was bringing in something truly foul smelling which Harry could only vaguely guess the ingredients of to be perhaps Garlic, the fang of a kobold, and smelled like for all he knew Severus's athletics socks from his as a quidditch player at Hogwarts.   
"Pewwwww." The sentiment was echoed by; Albus, Ron, Hermione, and Harry was fairly sure Fawkes who was covering his face with his wings. Tears were practically streaming down their eyes as Severus seemed merely to wiggle his nose to the effect so used to his noxious brews. Harry briefly smiled at the thought Fleur Decleour was now teaching potions, the male members of the class would probably learn less but it would be a heck of a lot more fun.   
"The Heart-Tear curse. It's a very powerful spell requiring extensive knowledge of Muggle medicine and Mysticism. It's meant to duplicate what non-magic wielders term a stroke and be so imperceptible that no difference can be noticed even as it eats it's way through the system and eventually kills even the strongest wizards. Completely unidentifiable." Severus said pouring a cup of his black potion from the kettle which contained strands of what looked like swamp reeds.   
"Well if it's undetectable Snape dear boy exactly how did you figure out that it was?" Ron crossed his arms and stared as if he were trying to look the part of the Auror he wanted to become. It had been his fondest wish since starting Hogwarts to nail Snape on something and probably half the reason he was becoming an Auror. Old grudges die-hard.   
"Because Headmaster Dumbledore told me you silly little twit." Snape said to Ron whose face fell and Snape raised his finger and started mouthing thirty points from Gryffindor before shaking his head and getting a small cup beneath Fawke's eyes who blinked up at him tears.   
"Excellent, the reason I needed you here." Snape sighs "Though if you hadn't taken the phoenix in the first pla…"   
"He would have pecked your eyes out." Harry said dryly to Snape.   
"The Chaos Bringer….Harry." Albus blinked as Severus dumped the phoenix tears inside the potion and began stirring it, causing it to turn from the black hideous substance it looked like to something clear and vaguely orange that smelled like hot lemon tea.   
Harry blinked as he stared at Albus.   
"Grindelwald?" he said as both Hermione and Ron exchanged looks with Ron getting that "oh god not another Dark Lord" look.   
Albus blinked once for yes as Severus poured the tea down his throat before Albus gave a satisfied "Mmmmmm" and spoke weakly "Some books Harry are never meant to be opened Harry. Books are made to reflect society but that occasionally includes our deepest flaws and problems….and they exist not only to record but to spread this evil."   
"Didn't you…Forget it." Ron stopped questioning people returning back from the dead a long time ago.   
"Professor, you are not making any sense." Harry said looking at Dumbledore before he closed his eyes and entered a deep sleep.   
"If it weren't for that annoying brother of Dumbledore's getting him proper attention you wouldn't be here and all the magic in the world couldn't save the man. You may stay at his side but the potion will put him in a deep sleep for some days and allow his body to fight off the Cardiac tear spell…." He began washing his hands off in a nearby sink.   
Harry blinked not knowing Albus had any family.   
"What about Grindelwald?" Harry asked looking at Snape.   
Snape merely looked at him with a very condescending and annoyed look "Headmaster Dumbledore slew Octavian Grindelwald in 1945 Harry, a great service to all wizards who hated the man I assure you. He's currently a bit delirious and I would advise you to pay no attention to anything that he might say in this condition, especially since he's no longer conscious."   
Ron, Hermione, and Harry merely looked at the Defense against Dark Arts teacher with a look of skepticism before looking back at the Headmaster of Hogwarts.   
They stayed many more hours by his side.   
***   
Baal Krell wrapped himself in warm blankets as the rain began to pick up outside his dorm room. Obviously some crazy wizard was playing with the weather because while toads weren't falling from the sky the summer session weather was now dropping hail on the ground. He suspected even if it wasn't cold though he'd still be freezing as he looked over to the bubbling cauldron in his kitchen, which contained monkey's head, the finger bone of a virtuous man, and other noxious ingredients so flammable the actual mixture was on fire. The cure-all brewing in that pot for everything magical had been taught to him by his grandmother Baba. It had been from her that he'd learned all of his dark wizardry and without the stuff he admitted he probably wouldn't have gotten out of Saint Rasputin's in Siberia or on the Quidditch team here at New Avalon. Still he began to wonder if he probably should have just relied on his mom's influence more.   
'At least she won't throw thrice cursed tentacles of Olderash.' Baal thought picking himself out of his chair taken from a foolish Czar before grabbing a black goblet and a ladel to pour some of his potion in and hopefully get rid of these chills. Defending Isolde's "honor" was beginning to become a full time occupation and Isolde the little demoness wasn't helping with her constantly flirting with every guy who paid her attention. The Imperious and Burning curses weren't keeping her under control as nearly as well as he'd liked, he'd have to resort to more specialized magics for keeping her right at his side and no where else.   
'Maybe I should owl my grandmother in Siberia and see if she has any resolutions for this…' Baal thought as he pulled out his copy of "Forbidden Magics for Dummies", one of the many half sarcastic books of black magic that seemed to be fashionable today. He supposed it would help the incompetent ministry pay less attention to such books and their marketing but it seemed a large price to pay for love potions and dominations magics, Baal wasn't the smartest student in the world but he hated feeling like a fool.   
"Eh it would be better if she were dead. Then I wouldn't have to worry about her "straying".." he murmured with contempt and not for the last time considered more drastic measures for the relationship to be terminated.   
"Oh? Interesting Baal." The words echoed behind Krell as he dropped his tome on the ground and drew his wand.   
"What are you doing here?" Baal said as he immediately cycled through his list of curses, the wards should have kept anyone out of the door until he invited them in. Least of all…   
"This." The voice continued as Baal's attempt at the Imperious curse died on his lips and he was dumped into his burning cauldron face first, his legs twitching for a few seconds afterward before stopping.   
***   
Cho Chang really hated her friends sometime. She had been doing some studying for her Anatomy Alchemy and Symbology class, which was unfortunate because Cho absolutely despised Latin when Amanda had slammed repeatedly on her door complaining about a snake in her dorm room.   
'I swear with the loyalty I show to my friends I should have been a Hufflepuff.' Cho thought to herself as she began to puzzle out where this horrid green critter might have been coming from. 'Maybe the thing snuck up through the plumping. From the cavern system water treatment plants…those water dwarves are awfully careless.'   
"It's right in there Cho…it's BIG…huge…horrid." Amanda whispered her usually bright and perky disposition shattered by her discomfort with snakes, she was from America's Salem Academy and they weren't especially big on monsters there. In fact the only monster she was aware native to the United States were jackalopes. So it probably wasn't too problematic a snake might spook her.   
"Just make sure….be okay." Amanda said "It might be…p-poisonous." The terrified witch held close to Cho's arm before slowly beginning to open the door. Cho thought she was being a bit overdramatic but she realized that campus security wasn't exactly the smartest bunch of warlocks and wizards in the world and it would probably take them several hours to get whatever it was Amanda wanted them to, if they got it at all. Besides it was new term and they were probably getting drunk with the Alphas Bachuus or trying to get closer to the Water Nymphs in the lagoon.   
Entering Amanda's room Cho sighed "I'll be careful Amanda." Her wand raised just in case. Cho loved animals and wasn't really that unfond of snakes ever since she'd found out Harry was a parseltongue she'd made an effort to get to know them.   
"Ssssssssssssssoooo prey arrives." A hideous hissing voice spoke to Cho's side before she blinked and turned around.   
'Snakes don't talk.' Cho thought as she saw the figure, which was twelve feet in length it's coils wrapped up in a bundle to it's side with it's almost human like head staring at her with it's iris like black diamonds. The thing's scales were a heavy blackish purple and a rattling tail. The creature was a Naga, one of the serpentine monsters that dark wizards used to guard their treasures and serve as assassins.   
"Oh crud." Cho jumped out of the way as the creature barreled toward her with it's fangs outstretched to take bite out of her shoulder, thankfully only managed to slam into the wall behind the beautiful witch as Cho fell into a roll.   
"STUPEFY!" Cho called as the Naga hissed and shook but only began moving again toward her, apparently too strong for that simple spell.   
"NASsstyyy young witch, you will make hardly a mouthful." The Naga snarled inching closer as it opened again its' jaws, this time large enough to swallow Cho whole like a python.   
Inching towards the kitchen Cho grabbed one of Amanda's cutting knives on the counter and when the Naga grabbed her, she jumped in and shoved it up through it's jaw directly into the serpent man's brain. Feeling it's poisons drape onto her skin and burn but not break her skin, Cho felt fear ice through her heart but held it fast until it stopped squirming. Holding the creature's jaw open, Cho stepped out of it as it forced close like a bear-trap once she stopped holding it, her knife sticking out like a horn through it's head.   
"Amanda it's dead!" Cho called taking a deep breath as she wondered exactly where such a creature had come from.   
***  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
-Charlemagne  



	11. Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Av...

Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to the island of New Avalon where the events had taken a decidedly somber tone for the trio. Albus Dumbledore's near death had shaken them all and the fact that apparently dark wizardry was involved had certainly broken any ideas they might have had that they had left their facing evil behind with Voldemort.  
  
"Well Hermione I think we're going to have to kill your boyfriend." Ron finally said as they walked alongside the streets of New Avalon, currently being swept clean of afternoon hail by magically animated sweepers.  
  
"What?" Hermione blinked at Ron.  
  
"Well Phillip obviously has something to do with this." Ron said hastily as Harry looked at him too, he'd been thinking about Dumbledore and Fawke's sitting on his shoulder hadn't helped take his mind off maters.  
  
"Well someone obviously hit Albus with that Cardiac tear thing and if it wasn't Snape…which I'm not ruling our right now. I would go on a limb to say it was probably Phillip who blasted Baal Krell with some nasty dark wizardry at lunchtime."   
  
"Ron, you are being ridiculous." Hermione stared at her friend from her vantage point with such a look of determination he momentarily dropped the theory until he saw around the Guy's dorm that a number of men whose plain almost Muggle-esque clothing practically screamed Auror. They certainly recognized one of the men who was drinking heavily from a flask now missing a limb more from when they'd last seen him, courtesy of Voldemort's wizardry.  
  
"Allastor?" Ron said walking up to the Auror before stopping dead in his tracks, his face becoming white as a sheets, and stepping backwards a few steps as a body was brought out wrapped in a black cloak.  
  
"Murder." He answered the unspoken question. "Murder most foul and on the grounds of a college campus no less in broad daylight." Moody finished his swig of whatever he was drinking today and looked at the body "Krell, Baal. The Quidditch team Seeker. Found drowned in his cauldron half an hour past. His soul had been sucked out just before…." He let his artificial eye trail on the group.  
  
Harry felt distinctly uncomfortable underneath that gaze as if Alastor Moody was checking him over like a suspect. It was like a barrel full of Gringott's galleons had been dumped in his stomach when he realized that he probably WAS a suspect. He'd been seen playing awfully rough with Baal.  
  
'That's not enough for them to su…that's…that's impossible they wouldn't.' Alastor swiveled his eyeball as Ron asked "Dementors?" apparently just as uncomfortable under his idol's gauze.  
  
"Possibly." Moody says softening his gauze "We've been on a campaign to annihilate the magical beasts since The-Man-Who-Died ended up dead and we thought we'd been fairly through but you never can tell when one or more of your foes has slipped through your grasp, even when they're bodies lying dead at your feet…" he seemed to start to reminisce about an old case "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he slammed his palm as if suddenly trusting the teenagers again.  
  
He then pulled the top of the cloak off of Baal Krell's face as all three blinked and Hermione gasped, the three seeing his scalded and bloated form with a purple discoloration around his mouth. "That could be the Dementor's kiss alright but it could be someone trying to make it LOOK like the Dementor's kiss. Not only that there's damn Wrath-Eaters, Incubi, Succubi, and plenty of other monsters which want to do your soul in. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he slapped his fist against his palm.  
  
Hermione got a little closer to Ron who looked at Harry who was still gauzing darkly at Baal Krell's corpse.  
  
"Are you going to need statements?" Harry asked as Moody nodded.  
  
"A full alibi for everyone here. There's dark magic afoot in this place and I intend to grab it by the neck, shake it until it's dizzy, then bash it against the rocks until it's good and bloody enough to eat." Alastor Moody said drinking from his flash as he suddenly looked as if he were rather hungry.  
  
"Ummmm good image." Harry said as he covered the cloak over Baal's face again and nodded to Alastor.  
  
"Alright gents let's cart this sucker out to the Morgue for autopsy! I want to know exactly what kissed, where it is, and if it was done with a wand or lips before dinner!" Alastor called to the other Aurors as Harry shook his head and turned away, finding a seat nearby the building.  
  
"Well this has certainly taken a decided turn for the worst." Ron murmured as Harry nodded.  
  
"What should we do?" Hermione asked before blinking at Harry's look. "Oh come on you can't possibly believe….he has a rabbit for God sakes!" as this somehow validated his character.  
  
"Well Hermione I must admit I don't like it but we need to interrogate him." Harry said walking up to the Dorm rooms and breathing heavy.  
  
'We have to find Grindelwald…before others die.'  
  
***  
  
"So you really don't mind this at all Philip?" Hermione asked as she, Ron, Harry, and Cho stood around the chair, which contained the form of Philip Ashland. Harry had gotten the chair from the Dorm Dungeons and felt more than a little guilty sitting him in it as he watched Hermione brew the truth potion.  
  
"What a cute rabbit." Cho leaned over on Harry's bed patting Hermes on the head while Fawkes squawked at Hermione taking one of his tail feathers for the potion to make sure it was completely accurate.  
  
"Well no offense I must admit it's a tad insulting being accused of practicing Dark wizardry and all." Philip said as his hands were bound in leather straps while the three were looking over him. Dressed in a trench cloak that made him look like an Auror Ron was looking him over very suspiciously as Harry sat back and looked at Cho dressed in his red summer swear and blue jeans, not feeling very wizardish at the moment he looked at Phil and told him his accusations. Hermione was in a floral print dress with black gloves and a pair of goggles on looking rather silly.   
  
"Well Phil basically you can imagine our suspicion right now; mysterious body, black spell before the body…." Ron repeated the words as Phil breathed, looking more than a little angry but restraints and restraint period were keeping him launching into a tirade at his accuser. "We just want you to answer a few questions under magic."  
  
"I feel like Barty Crouch." Harry shifted uncomfortably under Philip's very innocent expression. They'd just wanted to talk to him about the dark spell, or at least Harry had, then Cho had come up to them and told them about the Naga in her room. Ron and Philip had gotten into a shouting match and Ron had asked if Philip would be willing to say he wasn't guilty under truth potion which Philip had agreed to. Harry didn't like it but he wanted to make sure that Cho would be okay or someone else didn't get equally hurt.  
  
"Well I'm sure Ron that you have MUCH to be suspicious of though why you c…" Philip gritted his teeth and looked at Hermione as he eyed his rabbit whom was laughing at Cho's tickling "Traitor." He hissed.  
  
"You should all be ashamed of yourselves." Hermione said as she poured the potion from the cauldron's side into a glass and shook it with a napkin over the top and her hand palm.  
  
"You're the one helping us brew it!" Ron retorted Hermione looked hurt, shifting uncomfortably as she poured some of the potion from the glass in a large spoon.  
  
"You needn't be upset at all this I'm sure finding a…Bo..dy can upset even the best of them. I once saw this movie called Son of Sam, everyone goes crazy because a murderer is near and they start accusing everyone in the neighborhood, it's an excellent study on mass hyster…Ummph." Philip said as Hermione stuck the spoon in his mouth with the serum.  
  
Harry just watched Philip "Listen think of this as a way to clear yourself Phil, we're all under suspicion here of something horrid and truthful answers from us all will help catch the killer. I'm sure you'll be exonerated." Harry said honestly, fairly sure a dark wizard wouldn't be so polite as to submit to truth serum and the treatment they were giving him. He suspected he'd lost the man's friendship and only Hermione was keeping him so polite.  
  
'He must really like her.' Harry thought as Cho sat down on Harry's bed and he shook his head, moving away thoughts.  
  
"Well I don't know you and while I'm not sure Baal Krell didn't have a thousand people on this college he tormented enough to kill him…" Cho stopped for a moment and shook her head "Never mind. It's nothing."  
  
Harry looked at Cho Chang for a moment "Cho if you have anything to say about this, really you can come out and say…"  
  
"Did you kill Baal Krell, sucking out his soul?" Ron asked in a heavy deep gritty voice.  
  
Philip says "Are you sure you've never seen the usual suspects?"   
  
"Ron!" Hermione looked aghast, and not in a friendly way but one deeply hurt by his accusations and methods.  
  
"Answer the question!" Ron snarled theatrically.  
  
"No. No I did not. I shot a spell off at him because I didn't like him shoving Hermione down into her chair. I don't like men who pick on women. It's disgusting, it's unmanly, and I've gotten in plenty of fights over it back in what she calls the Colonies. Now if you'll kindly unlash these restraints…" Philip's voice was rising as he locked eyes with Ron. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Cho could have all sworn the temperature dropped ten degrees.  
  
Ron then said "Not so fast. Where did you learn the Black Tentacles of Olderbash?"  
  
Harry looked up "Ron, he didn't do it. This has gone on far enough."  
  
"The what?" Philip asked.  
  
"The spell you shot." Ron sat down on the countertop of Harry and his kitchen, looking at Philip.  
  
Phillip shook his head "I don't know." He blinked as Harry and Hermione both looked at him, Cho having gone upstairs to the second floor for some reason. "I don't know…I guess it's one of the spells the memory teacher taught me. Albus gave me a lot of memories and information…about things I have no clue about. I can't recall it all like you probably can't recall every day of your classes. Maybe I picked it up somewhere in Ravenclaw."  
  
Hermione undid then his straps as Ron let out a heavy breath and exited out the door.  
  
"I don't like your friend." Philip said getting up and looking at Harry "And I'm not too happy with you for this either."  
  
"I'm not happy with myself right now either." Harry said getting up and going upstairs to talk to Cho, he didn't like the look that Hermione was giving him, which was one of deep betrayal. It occurred to Harry that she really liked Philip as well.  
  
'Some things missing here.' Harry thought to himself as he walked in on Cho holding Isolde's letter to Ron.  
  
"Harry I think I know who killed Baal Krell." She said crumbling the letter up.  
  
***  
  
Ron Wealsey walked down the stairs with his hands in his trench-cloak pockets as he passed several of his fellow Male Dorm room members and got nasty looks. Ron gave instantly nasty looks backwards as it had probably had gotten around he'd been in a fight with Baal a few hours before. He saw Lilith Krell talking to an Auror down the hall he was rounding and decided to move very quickly past her. The Ogre of a woman was sobbing profusely into a tear-stained handkerchief and talking about Baal at great length, a very common thing going on right now with most of what he'd heard being words about what a great Quidditch player Baal had been. Ron personally tried suppressing his sneer at the mourning for Baal as best he could, he admitted what had happened to him had been terrible but probably no more than what he deserved after what he'd done….  
  
'His soul was sucked out Ron. You have to think about that…' A voice said in the Wealsey boy's head that was distant and covered much by the anger he was feeling at what Isolde had told him yesterday in the strictest confidence. The entire meeting was actually something of a blur because he could only really remember things like her scent, her voice, and her touch and not actually anything she said but he knew a few things upon thinking about it in the midst of that hail and the lady; Baal had been keeping her with magic for his own use the slimy sleaze and the Isolde wanted him to rescue her.  
  
'Well obviously someone had beat me to it. No don't confuse rescuing with murder.' Ron breathed as he shook his head clear. He wanted to be an Auror and he was confused about a lot of things but he knew that whoever had done the things to Albus Dumbledore and Baal Krell was evil just like You…Voldemort and had to be stopped. Baal was so many things slimy that Ron wouldn't even wipe his shoe on his corpse but he didn't deserve to have his soul sucked away by whatever had done it….to wherever it had gone.  
  
Ron shrugged his cloak around him a bit tighter as Lilith Krell said "I hope they torture whoever did it with every pain curse in existence!"  
  
Ron shifted uncomfortably, then thought then about Philip and wondered why he'd been so hard on him, he certainly wasn't happy about there being dark magic on the campus and admittedly was suspicious something was up but he'd seen a lot of people do things they didn't really mean and Ron himself knew some things he probably shouldn't have, learned to fight the Death-Eaters from the Forbidden Section illegally but known nonetheless.  
  
It was then that Ron heard sweet music to his ears and suddenly all his doubts simply vanished as he turned to look at the ravishing Isolde who was dressed in a somewhat revealing neckline black v-neck shirt and black mini-skirt, a smile on her face as her words lingered in the air as she leaned on the wall "Ron…I've been waiting for you." She took him by the color and lifted it up a bit around his ears as she smirked and he gauzed into those endless green eyes.  
  
"H..Hi." Ron said suddenly a bit confused about what he'd been thinking of and decided to keep gauzing.  
  
"Ron, Baal's dead." She said only blinking once as if her eye lashes batting, were shocks to him.  
  
"Yes I'm…" he stopped from saying sorry, as he knew that was inappropriate for some reason.  
  
"Don't mourn him Ron. He only got what was coming to him. I'm also free to date now but I have something a little more special planned for us now." She began tossing floo powder on him as she had it concealed in her very tasteful belt, which had a skull on it?  
  
It was then Ron discovered himself looking up at Isolde as he was sitting on her very large bed in what he presumed was the girl's dorm house's.   
  
"Uh." Ron choked, breathing heavily.  
  
Isolde grinned down at him as he could only stare at her eyes, which began to mesmerize and glow. Huge leathery bat-wings then emerged from underneath her shirt as they tore through and Ron couldn't move as she began to kiss him, fangs among her teeth.  
  
***  
  
Philip got a searing headache as he leaned up against the alley wall he had fled to, the information Albus Dumbledore had been placing in the memory charms had been giving him them for weeks now. Philip was almost faintly suspicious he'd start having an attack when they came on, like the seizures he'd had growing up before he'd outgrown them. It wasn't helping he'd just been put through the third degree by people he trusted for murder for god sake. Soul-sucking, Truth serums which he hoped weren't poison, and chairs with straps…it was like a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. It was then that his rabbit began tugging on his wizard cloak as he blinked in the pain and turned around.  
  
"What is it?" Philip said turning around and looking towards the austere but hateful face of Severus Snape. "What do you want?" Philip said, in too much pain to be unnerved by his stare.  
  
It was then that Philip fell to the ground and spat blood onto the stone cobbled streets of the ground. The pain of his head now magnified by the punch from the tall man who'd just hit him with a backhand holding Snape's wand inside it.  
  
"Don't think you play innocent with me boy. I know perfectly well that you killed that young man today and don't think I'm going to let you get away to do more of such horrors, Dumbledore or no Dumbledore." Snape said rolling up his robe sleeves as he lifted his wand high.  
  
'What is there a big honking sign that says MURDERER on my head in wizard-ese?' Philip thought turning around to scream at Snape before he saw the wand point hovering over his heart.  
  
"I didn't kill anyone." Philip gulped as he caught a glimpse of what was in Snape's eyes.  
  
"Nevertheless what you think. I'm going to kill you." Snape began a curse before a bright light filled the chamber and Phillip backed away in horror.  
  
Severus Snape had been encased in ice.  
  
The young sorcerer began to vomit in the alley as fear welled in him and the headache grew worse, he took off in a run, unaware there was no place to hide now.  
  
***  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
-Charlemagne 


	12. Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Av...

"I still don't believe it." Harry murmured walking up the Grand staircase towards the room of Isolde Devlin with an exceptionally quick pace, his wand actually withdrawn and his breathing a bit heavy. Harry felt slightly embarrassed walking past so many female members of the Collegium even when he was here trying to find a killer. He practically flushed red passing at least one girl in a bathrobe whom looked horrified to have her Whistler's giant clam face spotted by a guy.  
  
"I'm telling you Isolde and Baal were not the happy cheerful couple that everyone made them out to be…especially Isolde. I won't feel exactly comfortable accusing her of it but it all fits including her asking your friend out, probably to help." Cho said before she blinked as both Harry and Hermione stopped in their tracks and looked at her with a surprised stare.  
  
"You can't honestly…" Harry began before he stopped and shook his head at his own doubts, Ron was NOT a murderer and it was both insane and very disturbing to think anyone could accuse him of being so.   
  
"Ron would never help kill someone!" Hermione shook her head with an exasperated look, her flowered dress slightly swaying as she did so.   
  
Harry nodded as he looked at Hermione and could tell the conflict on her face, she'd been stony silent since she'd helped with the truth serum and Harry could tell she wasn't going to be forgiving either Ron or himself any time soon. Young Potter wondered where exactly Ron had gone off to anyway after that fiasco. They'd looked for him half through the dorm before heading off without him. Harry just assumed he was out on one of his rides on his new broom as well. He'd spent all summer taking fast rides through the sky on that thing.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" rang through the entirety of the dorm, the distinctly recognizable male force shattering that line of thought.  
  
"RON!" Harry shouted as he began running for the room. Suddenly all the troubles of college didn't matter; he didn't want to play for a team who so blatantly violated bludger rules like the Dragons, he didn't want to become a professional quidditch player, he could just as easily abandon this school and never go back if Ron was safe.  
  
Harry kicked then open the door of the dorm-house as he came face to face with a breathtakingly beautiful angelic creature who with her beautiful sparkling skin, lovely green eyes, and sensual bat-wings immediately assaulted Harry's conscience like a brick to the head. Harry looked down at Ron for a second underneath her as he saw her fangs glisten and shaking away his head he pointed his wand at the creature and screamed.  
  
"KOROTH ENTANGELIS SHEETS!" the phoenix feather wand causing suddenly Isolde Devlin's bed sheets to wrap around her like a snake.  
  
"RON!" Hermione called, not far behind Harry as she much sooner than he had her wand pulled and aimed square at the succubus's heart.  
  
"PYROS PRISMATIC SPARKS!" the beautiful witch cried as a stream of rainbow colored sparkles filled the air and rained across the demoness like fireworks only a lot more painful.  
  
"AH!" Ron said grappling for his own wand before screaming something in Latin and a lightning bolt fully formed streaked out at Isolde, destroying the bed sheets but only seeming to burn her a bit.  
  
A succubus Harry was shocked to recognize the creature, the spiritual cousin of the Dementors but dealing with Lust and the desire to drain everything out of a man but raw desire, leaving nothing but a slave. They could also take a man's soul in the act of passion, which Harry was having very little difficulty finding not funny in the slightest when applied to his friend Ron.  
  
"FOG OF AZAELOTH!" Isolde screamed. Her hair now wild blood red scarlet curls that Harry recognized was fire at the end. Her mouth opened impossibly wide as black chocking mist began to shoot out of it. Poison gas Harry realized, instinctively pulling his shirt to his mouth even though he knew that wouldn't work.  
  
"STAND BACK!" Cho said "FOUR WINDS PUSH!" and pointed her wand as a small tornado seemed to spiral out of it and force the black fog around the demonic but still achingly lovely creature Harry was trying to get out of his heads.  
  
"COMBINE YOUR WANDS! USE THE FIREBALL SPELL WE USED AT MY PARENTS HOUSE FOR NEW YEARS!" Ron shouted as he saw Isolde leap at him.  
  
"PYROS INFERNO INCINDERATE!" Harry and Hermione shouted with Ron before the spell Mister Weasely taught them for making charcoal out of ordinary wood fast blasted and a brief shriek was heard before the creature exploded in a shower of embers, turned back into the base magical substance she was born from. Harry blinked seeing the claws reptilian hands that would have torn surely Ron's throat out.  
  
"See, this is why I would never sleep with a girl on the first date." Ron shook his head as he began to look for something to cover his bare chest and began immediately suiting up his belt again.  
  
***  
  
Philip fell to the ground on his knees in the rain falling around him as he tried to shake his head clear.  
  
"Whats…happening." He cried tears as he held his pounding head and looked on in horror to the reflection staring up at him from the pool, the reflection was one of a man dressed in an almost Nazi-esque uniform holding a wand. The man's eyes were not human and were indeed distinctly inhuman with their serpentine yellow.  
  
"I have waited a long time for you Philip. You will carry my vessel to the next millennium and beyond." Octavian Grindelwald smiled as he suddenly reached his hand out of the reflection and grasped the American by the throat, pulling him down towards the puddle where Philip's face was pressed against the water that was bubbling due to his breath funneled onto the ground.  
  
When Philip managed to pull back up from the puddle he looked around himself with a grin and let out a cold heartless laugh toward the collegium around him.  
  
"Such beautiful toys Wizards have woven for themselves. To think that they have tried to improve upon what God made in seven days in their pitiful fifty thousand years of civilization. I suppose I will have to undo….all of that." The distinctly Austrian accented voice said as he got up and lifted his wand, which burned in his hands at the evil that wielded it instead of the good.  
  
"ACCIO UNIFORM!" Octavian smiled as Philip's body was now covered in that of the General he had been for the Axis, altered for the sensibilities of a stylish wizard of course.  
  
It was then lightning began to rain down, and the screaming began.  
  
***  
  
Harry first noticed something was amiss amidst the judicious amount of hugging that was going on between Hermione, Ron, and him along with congratulations to Cho for her quick thinking in the whole affair. Harry scarcely noted the huge sounding booms of thunder outside followed by flashes of light, which said lightning was less than a mile away until he noticed that Philip's rabbit was pulling at his cloak.  
  
"What?" Harry looked down at the bunny whose eyes were filled with a type of mute horror.   
  
"Unfortunately the small Loa of the Rabbit people Hermes is trying to convey despite your work here in dispatching this odious creature…there is much more to be done and I fear it must be done soon with considerable risk to your all too brief mortal lives." The voice was coming from the doorway and whom Harry saw almost put Isolde to shame with her beauty. The woman was not as inhumanly well proportioned or possessed of the same unearthly ability to mesmerize but she crackled with a power that Harry was instantly smitten by. Everyone else in the room looked upon her in a different way but with equal awe. She was wearing a beautiful gown of medieval style that a red cloak hung around with a hood but that did not cover her long black curls, which barely hid her white smooth skinned face. She was tall but not exceptionally so.  
  
"Morgana" Ron said as Harry blinked, recognizing her too from her trading card which had told him she was headmistress here but somehow the already beautiful living portrait of her failed to convey something, what could she need from the Boy-who-lived? He thought half mockingly. He wasn't even that good of a wizard. It was then he started noticing the lightning and thunder was occurring about three times every second around him.  
  
"What the…" Harry turned round as he saw Hermione was already doing so, Ron was still looking at Morgana.  
  
The woman who had supposedly due to Muggle blasphemous tomes destroyed the kingdom of Camelot which Hermione had been happy to point out was grossly untrue and merely the work of biased witches walked up toward them before picking up the rabbit in her hands and blinking her deep brown eyes "The Arch-wizard Grindelwald has returned young Master Potter, Miss Granger, Sir Wealsey, Lady Chang. Albus tried to warn me against his ressurection but unfortunately I paid him too little heed until it was too late and even now he has taken on powers that I cannot combat by myself and my brother wizards are simply doing their best to protect students but one thing is certain; his power will grow with the terror and carnage he inflicts."  
  
Harry blinked as he heard cries outside and Hermione looked "Peter there's a dragon floating around the island…."  
  
"Six dragons." Ron recounted as Hermione made a sharp intake of breath, she had a mortal fear of Dragons ever since a Hugarian Horntail had mistaken her for a sacrificial pure maiden while the friends had been visiting Ron's cousin in Romania.  
  
"Why us?" Harry asked, he wasn't afraid or at least could control his fear but he wasn't sure why destiny kept choosing him of all people to attack dark wizards.  
  
"Albus said you were the best for the job and I do not doubt it." Morgana Le Fey said simply.  
  
Harry nodded 'Okay that's good enough for me…it shouldn't be but it is.' Harry sucked in his breath and looked at Cho who nodded at him.  
  
"Okay where do we start?" Cho asked.  
  
"Why do you have Philip's rabbit?" Hermione blinked and looked at the Lady Morgana who could only shake her head and beckon. Harry swallowed an intake of breath and followed, having a very bad feeling about what he was going to see.  
  
***  
  
Octavian Grindelwald carried his book to his side as he waved his wand causally and conjured horrors from the shadows as he turned toads into slavering cannibalistic beasts and the lightning danced around him like the choir it was to him. In his serpentine tongue he spoke to the dragons, the basiliks he would make from chicken eggs into full-grown adults in moments, and the wizards he would call to for his new army and rewrite the very foundations of their personality from the base square upwards. The Parsel-tongue had spent fifty years trapped within a tome with nothing but accursed memories and his intellect to comfort him until the boy had touched his tome and he had sensed power finally suitable to his form.  
  
'The foolish incompetents at the Ministry had presumed because I took none of them over that I could not have done so at any time…..no only now after decades of pondering the Prime Magic and divorcing myself of impediments to it's mastery like the memories of love and compassion…friendship….the things that weaker humans needed to survive in a cold, chaos, and chaotic world….was I, Grindelwald ready to begin the domination of the world anew.' Grindelwald thought as he made his plans, starting with England and moving from country to country he would kill a million men his first week and ten million by the end of the year. He would drain their life-forces to become something immortal and godlike beyond even what he had already achieved, the weak-willed would give authority over to the strong, it was the way of things.  
  
"Grindelwald." The voice of a young boy that Octavian scanned the memories of his honored host's memory for revealed him as Harry Potter, the killer of a man whom Octavian had given the name "Flight of Death" and only a fraction of the secrets of inflicting fear, terror, and horror to subdue the masses….yet who had scared the wizardry world in a way none other could because Octavian had hid his abilities that they only feared him more than they had any other being before him.  
  
Turning his golden serpents eyes he beheld the motley crew of children Albus Dumbledore had appointed his successors now that he was lying dying in a hospital bed, immobilized to bear witness to the rise of the New Order that exalted everything that Octavian wished for; the extermination of the Squibs, the enslavement and eventual purification of all Muggles, and the ascension of all wizards who wielded the prime magic to the state of godhood.  
  
"You are too late you know. I am far too powerful to stop. Your friend is also dead." Octavian smiled as they removed their wands and he tossed his tome to one side, the empty vessel for his essence for he had become the words written within.  
  
"Very well…it has been too many years since I have fought a proper duel. Let us see what stuff your pathetic little minds are made of."  



	13. Harry Potter and the Collegium of New Av...

The street square at the foot of the New Avalon Collegium Library was completely deserted except for the four of them and the Greek-Roman building loomed over Grindelwald as he smiled on it's steps looking down on them as they looked up. Philip Ashland had transformed into a fairly intimidating figure Harry had to admit and it wasn't a good thing to suddenly have a friend…even if a new one, now some six feet in height, Axis uniform with dark sigils adorning, serpentine golden eyes glaring at you. Harry toughed his resolve as he gripped his wand and Fawkes flew around him in a circle, flapping his wings. The sounds of cries and magic blasting behind made Harry sure that whatever this thing was it had to be stopped.  
  
"Ah yes the Phoenix Fawkes, I remember the little blighter well." Octavian Grindelwald smiled staring at the creature as it cawed forward.  
  
A heavy downpour began to soak Harry as he looked to his side and saw Hermione staring at the man with a bit of detached look on her face as if she weren't fully taking in what she saw, then Harry saw the tears through the rain. Ron had his own wand gripped and aside from the torn nature of his shirt and his heavy breathing looked nothing but determined for the encounter with the evil parseltongue.   
  
'If Voldemort, Slytherin, Grindelwald are the only humans who can talk about snakes other than himself and that Doctor Pythonis guy, it's no wonder snakes have a bad reputation.' Harry thought momentarily whimsically and hoping Moody and his Aurors could get here in time to keep them from killing themselves. Lady Morgana had disappeared not very long after they'd spotted Grindelwald and he personally REALLY hoped she hadn't just left them to handle this.  
  
"I must admit scanning dear Philip's memories that I've actually come to admire the three of you. From what little the dear boy knows and what I picked up from the many many people who've touched me since poor Atrus floated through my storage room and re-filled me, you are quite the impressive trio. I suspect….yes…yes…you would make good additions to the New Order. I suspect at least one of you have the potential to learn the army, cast down your wands and swear allegiance to the reborn Wotan's Eye. You will be the first disciples of the Messiah that shall sweep the world clean of the disease it has become stricken with and will inherit entire continents to serve as your playgrounds amidst the races that inhabit them." Grindelwald said in a slightly glazed voice as if he was half in the middle of divination while he talked or as Harry more to the point suspected, he was completely out of his mind.  
  
"Umm…" Harry pointed his wand not knowing how to respond to the statement, he had no intention of joining a man whose stated recruitment speech included genocide and enslavement of entire races but he was wondering if it might be best to distract him.  
  
Grindelwald breathed in the icy air and breathed out, the air now so cold around them that it showed as steam. "Ah yes your morals constrain you, I understand, you do not wish to harm the ignorant mass of Muggles….and your so called brethren. I understand I too once loved and love to their whims…I too once felt sympathy for them."  
  
He pointed his wand at Harry and said.  
  
"MEMORIUS!"  
  
***  
  
1913  
Austria, Grindelwald Castle  
  
The last of the soldiery fired futilely his rifle at Octavian Grindelwald's head as the bullet exploded against the shield of Aegis that he had conjured around his body. Lifting his wand with a slight tremble Octavian breathed out the curse, which caused the man to clutch at his throat and fall to the ground dead where he stood.  
  
"MORTE!" Octavian blinked as he looked at the squadron of dead men that lied around him unmoving with the magic he had conjured against them slaying them all in less than a minute. The wizard was numb indeed with the feeling he had inside him, they had all died so easily. Stepping over them lightly he recognized them to be members of the nearest town's guard, the village had long produced men who had hated the Grindelwalds for their frequent "visits" which were excuses for carrying off young women, cruel pranks, and outright extortion of goods to feed the family which refused to invest it's wealth. Octavian had hoped that time and his discoveries would replace his family name's infamy with tolerance and even like someday for he had never done any of the things his father or elder brother had done before the formers' evil had finally crushed his body in old age and the later perishing in a duel with Octavian himself.   
  
"H…How…did you get through the forests, who showed you the way." Octavian shook his head leaning back, the wand still burning from the Prime magic he had used to power it. He almost expected at his command that they would rise up and tell them, Octavian had tried to use it to raise the dead once and it had gotten him fired from his job teaching Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts and the abomination had been destroyed. He had fled the country to avoid charges being brought against him. It had once disgusted the Ministry in Austria refused to prosecute anything a Grindelwald did, now he grateful.  
  
"Never…never…" he breathed as he felt a presence behind him.  
  
"I led them Octavian." Helga spoke and Octavian turned around to look at her, the woman with long brown hair had been a bookish female he had met traveling the lengths of the estate, which were not so covered in darkness. She had known he was a wizard but she had still allowed him to court her and had married him. He had hoped they would have children.  
  
"Why?" Grindelwald simply asked.   
  
"Because you are a monster. You have always been a monster. From the moment I laid eyes on you I recognized you for the thing you were. A magician a creature of the Adversary and all his dark hosts…." She spat the words as Grindelwald shook his head "I only married you because I was the same tribute that my people had paid your family for years. My only regret is that my people…my own brother failed to kill you." She looked down at a face Grindelwald recognized from his visits to the family and looked up long enough for her to spit in his face and launch herself at him.  
  
"CARDIAC TEAR!" Grindelwald pointed as he dropped his wand in horror and felt his wife's limp form fall across his body and he screamed.  
  
***  
  
Harry fell to the ground clutching his chest at the horror of the memory as it overwhelmed him every shocking detail from the way it felt to the mindset of the man who killed his wife and so many. His glasses fell into a puddle nearby as everything became blurry, nearby Hermione fell backwards as well along with Ron.  
  
"YOU MONSTER!" Hermione screamed at Grindelwald who was just feeling his wand nonchalantly.  
  
"I've been called worse. It has such an interesting ring to it, such memories my child. Life is a continual learning process; that night I learned to hate Muggles for the smelly, ignorant, stupid apes that they were and come to realize that I was justified in doing what my ancestors could only dream of…wiping them out."  
  
"NO!" Harry lifted up his wand and began shouting for an entangling hex before Grindelwald lifted his hand and all the magical energy flowed away. Ron's transfiguration spell to turn Grindelwald into a rat was similarly reflected into the walls for an explosian as Hermione was cut off by Grindelwald's next words.  
  
"It appears that you will unfortunately have to be one of the cleansed. ENERVATIUS ELECTRICUS!" Octavian lifted up his wand and black lightning ripped out in hundreds of tiny bolts which ripped across Harry, Ron, and Hermione's flesh like nails on a blackboard.  
  
"GET OUT OF PHILIP YOU PIECE OF AHHHH…" Hermione screamed as Grindelwald stopped his barrage leaving Harry to ache and grab his wand foreward. Grindelwald's wand was shaking though whether with madness or guilt or rage harry couldn't tell.  
  
Harry then saw Cho come streaking on her Comet towards Grindelwald as harry blinked remembering their plan to flank him, he tried to call a warning but Grindelwald merely pointed his wand and her broom shattered at his hex on it.   
  
"AHHHH!" Cho fell beside Harry.  
  
"Do you think I am a charlatan? Do you think my magic is mere parlor tricks that I conjure up for the amusement of those around? That I am nothing more than a infant making his first cantrips? I AM THE WIELDER OF THE CHAOS MAGIC!" he screamed with a laugh. "You are children! Nothing!"  
  
Harry then jumped up and ran square into Octavian's chest as he tackled him in probably the stupidest move he'd ever tried in his life. "We'll see what your magic does against this!" Harry shouted lifting up his fist as he found himself sailing into the air, ten feet, twenty feet, thirty, one hundred, two hundred, five hundred….  
  
"Oh God…" Harry said blinking as he looked around himself and began to see everything on the ground begin to get closer again.  
  
***  
  
"HARRY!" Cho and Ron shouted simultaneously as Grindelwald chuckled, the evil old wizard had literally sent Harry sent Harry blasting up like a rocket ship with a simple levitation charm, only about a thousand times more powerful than the normal variety.  
  
"Oh that was one I didn't expect I must admit." Grindelwald continued to laugh. "I almost hate to imagine what will happen to the dear boy when he hits the ground at the speed he'll be hitting. I rather imagine he'll look like a can of tomato paste crushed under a large rock."  
  
Ron shouted "PYROS INFERNUS!" at Grindelwald before the fire spun around Grindelwald in a circle harmlessly.  
  
"You did say your name was Wealsey didn't you? Hmmmm what an interesting idea…." Grindelwald said as a gigantic stone fist lifted up from the ground where Grindelwald pointed, the archwizard not even having to say any magical words as it grabbed Cho in a prison.  
  
"You'll have to kill me first." Hermione said getting up and blinking as she tried to think of whatever killing and lethal curses she knew, she thought of the Avada Krevada but the idea disgusted her and made her think she'd be better than this thing herself, also it would hurting the man whose face Grindelwald wore….even if he was dead.  
  
"What a delightful idea." Grindelwald spoke lifting up his wand as Ron doubled over in pain, already his hands starting to get hairy, the Dark Lord delaying his transfiguration and drawing it to be as painful and horrific as possible. Hermione stared at the unicorn horn wand, which already had left Grindelwald's hand a burning scabbed mess from it's rebellion against his evil magic. No words came to Hermione's lips as she closed her eyes and knew he was going to kill her….but didn't.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Grindelwald screamed as Hermione blinked and looked down to see the wizard tossing his wand away from his body as he held fast to his head.  
  
"OBEY YOU FOOL! I PROMISED YOU EVERYTHING! YOU ARE MINE AND ALWAYS WILL BE! LET ME DESTROY THE GIRL!" Grindelwald screamed as his eyes flicked between serpentine and surreal and Philip's blue.  
  
"This is my…Arghh…GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" a much less accented and sane voice screamed from the body as well. "I won't kill anyone!"  
  
"But you have! OBEY…GAH!" Grindelwald screamed as his book was torn from his grasp by a figure that Hermione recognized with a scream of delight.  
  
"HARRY!" she cried, seeing the warlock riding his Firebolt as the witch realized with delight what had occurred, Harry had used his summoning charm in mid air!  
  
"GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Grindelwald screeched at Harry on his knees before he started falling onto the ground and wretching, a hideous green glowing gaseous serpent with electrical sparks forming eyes and bones visible inside it as it crawled from the host's mouth.  
  
"Dangit I was going for his wand." Harry said tossing the book away as he jumped off his firebolt and watched the hideous display once he grabbed at his glasses.   
  
Hermione was revolted as the serpent began to rise on it's tip to a full height of six feet, a black cloak seeming to morph around it as it began to resemble the Grim Reaper and speak with an inhuman tone. Philip collapsed and Hermione could only breathe harder.  
  
"BAH! I should have known you would make an unsuitable host body the moment I laid eyes on your clumsy Muggle born form!" Grindelwald screamed as he looked at them "No matter, I have transcended mere flesh as wizards have longed to do long since they first began to rise above it when magic was discovered. With your life energy I will be uns…AHHHH!" the echoing voice of the Dark Lord was cut off with Ron taking time during the rant to fire a beam of concentrated solar light into it's chest which surprising sent it trailing backwards.  
  
"What? Impossible!" the Serpent-Shadow cried beneath it's robe as it's shadowy sleeves lifted up and Harry thought he saw a trace of fear in it's eyes. Then Harry realized what a desperate man does….  
  
"ARCANA ZEUSIAN THUNDER!" and a lightning bolt struck at them before Harry saw a body trail backwards and a flash of white light, Philip had apparently jumped in front of his friend and his chest.  
  
"The book harry." A voice echoed in the wind.  
  
***  
  
Nearby  
Albus Dumbledore's cottage  
  
Albus Dumbledore lifted his hands outward from his bed down to the Lady Morgana and his brother Atrus, the three wizards joined together in a chalk triangle whose point was focused by the positioning of the headmaster's bed. Inbetween the three of them as they chanted the ritual to weaken the Evil One they saw a glowing image of the battle going on between their youthful champions and the should be long dead spirit who refused to follow nature's course and die.  
  
"Harry the Book." Albus whispered keeping his eyes tightly shut as Morgana tossed golden powder over her head and Atrus looked down into the mass of energy while he intoned the words, which began to remove the Dark Lord's ability to redirect magical energy.  
  
The magical spell was potent and Albus only prayed that weakened old wizards and witch that they were they could channel enough of Grindelwald's power away that he could be laid to rest by Harry and the rest, if not they would likely die and it would be for nothing.  
  
***  
  
Harry grabbed at the Book, which was completely blank as far as he could tell but extremely large, though it hadn't been such a size before when Harry had grabbed it. Obviously whatever magic Grindelwald had used to keep him alive in that book all these years, presuming it was the same crazy stuff that had made him the six-foot tall demon he saw lifting his fingers to blast him the chest, had altered it from normal book magic.  
  
'Why does it always have to be books? I'm feeling a little bad about destroying so many evil tomes.' Harry thought remembering jabbing the basilisk's tooth into Tom Riddle's diary and killing Lord Voldemort for the second time. He hoped it would have a similar effect but didn't have time to debate about it as he opened up the book and jumped beside it, the tome already his size as Grindelwald released another blast of lighting that blasted into his pages. Harry unfortunately overestimated the strength of the book and as it was blown to pieces was sent into a tumble by the force and knocked unconscious.  
  
Ron lifted up his wand one last time along with Hermione and pointed the shade of Octavian Grindelwald who was just looking with stunned shock at the shredded pages of his Book of Chaos.   
  
"Impossible…it's indestructible." The serpent man said as large shadowy wings emerged out his side but was cut off by a bolt of lightning and a stinging blast of cold, which disintegrated him into less than nothing in an instant.  
  
After fifty years of waiting for rebirth, Grindelwald was dead. 


	14. Epilogue

Harry sat down in Albus's cottage on a large throne that seemingly had come from some sort of King's palace. The cottage which turned out since Harry had discovered a wine cellar, a conservatory, two rooms for socks, and a library about no subject other than quidditch was not as small as it first appeared, was getting rather full. The inhabitants included Lady Morgana, Atrus, Snape who was up to his knees in a special liquid potion to warm him up, Alastor Moody and his Aurors, and of course the gang which had saved the hour again. Harry had gotten himself just a small glass of sprite ale which once sipped was still making him cough and he had nearly passed out, Ron had forgotten to warn him that fairy drinks weren't weaker but in fact about five times stronger than normal wine.  
  
"*Cough* So Albus feeling any better? *Cough*" Harry said approaching the aged wizard as he sat in the corner by a warm fire leaning on his stick. Albus looked considerably better and had started once again wearing his wizard robes and regaining the twinkle in his eye as some rose returned to his cheek.  
  
"Ah Harry much better much better indeed though I must say it's more due to the sprite ale than anything else, whatever you do don't sip it, it overwhelms your constitution it does then." Albus said as Harry looked down at his small cup of glowing golden ale and decided to trust Albus long enough to take a long drink, hoping he didn't fall to the ground unconscious…surprisingly it was mild and sweet tasting that way.  
  
'I will never understand fairies.' Harry said.   
  
"I suspect you have quite a few questions regarding the afternoon's events Harry." Albus said simply sipping his own glass in a single gulp.  
  
"You might say that." Harry made the understatement of the year.  
  
"Well what would you like to know?" Albus asked simply putting his hands on his lap before snatching a pastry off a nearby cart being brought in by a remarkably well mannered Dolby trained House elf Sirius had asked for the celebration.  
  
Harry knew how the book containing Grindewald had gotten in Philip's hands. Atrus had obviously wandered through Morgana's library and grabbed the tomb just as the Dark Lord had said.   
  
"How did Grindelwald survive?" Harry asked calmly.  
  
"His own evil I'm sorry to say Harry. Like Voldemort Octavian believed that true immortality did not come from being just and righteous but from magic like far too many fools throughout history. The Prime Magic he so touted and you unfortunately felt the sting of was his key, it is not the power of God as he would have believed but merely the magic within all of it…with less and less control." Albus sighed.  
  
"Quicker, Easier, More Seductive." Harry smirked at Albus.  
  
"Why yes Harry that's a very apt description. His obsession was with his book was all that gave him what little control he had and once destroyed he lost what little magic he had and with his physical form scattered will always exist….but less than a ghost or even soul, buffeted forever by the magical energies he's forever trapped in." Albus Dumbledore spoke as Harry winced, not wishing that sort of fate on anyone, even Grindelwald.  
  
"Why Philip?" Harry asked blinked "I mean if Grindelwald could have chosen any student in New Avalon as he said then why him?"  
  
"Ah yes well Harry…don't worry about him really, he managed to deflect most of the bolt with a simple absorb/dissipate charm I've made use of myself many a time. For the next few weeks he'll be waited on hand and foot like when I had that foot long big toe from a failed…" he smirked at Harry's bewilderment "In truth Harry the poor young American was the victim of a ruse conducted by myself and Severus Snape. The quill of Rowena Ravenclaw informed us that destiny had chosen him to become Grindelwald's next host and Rowena was quite the good diviner….so I took it upon myself to hyper train him in the magical arts and give him a scholarship to Grindelwald's last known location." Albus said simply looking rather guilty.  
  
Harry just blinked at him "So you deliberately put him in that situation." His voice was very disturbed.  
  
"I must admit yes I did Harry and I thought it was for the best. I felt great guilt contacting a man who had been missed by America's very poor magical location facilities and who had grown up completely unaware of magic save perhaps for an attraction to fantasy, an attraction to books, and a belief in the spiritual beyond the norm and I took him from his safe world to a very frightening world where I knew he would be tormented greatly by many things he didn't understand and ultimately become host to an evil that he had never before faced and probably never would have faced had he stayed in his comfortable little Kentucky home, probably would have been a minister there or raised horses without alicorns or wings." Albus sighed and cleaned his glasses.  
  
"How can you do something like that?" Harry said, feeling very betrayed by his mentor.  
  
"I would have felt worse Harry had I left Philip unwittingly to the hands of an evil unprepared…I knew where he would be that he would have friends and protectors who might help him get through the crisis and overcome the horror. Harry the day I sent you the letter to Hogwarts I saw that quill write again with information that said you would ultimately be forced to face Voldemort again, I could have left you with the Dursleys but he eventually would have found you….and he would have killed you. Thus I took it upon myself to introduce you into a similar world." Albus shook his head "I am sorry for the pain I have caused both you and Philip but I followed my conscience Harry and gave you what I could like I gave Philip what was most precious to me."  
  
It was then that Hermes bounced up and landed in Albus Dumbledore's lap before the old wizard placed his hand in between the rabbit's ears and stroked down. Harry looked up at Albus with a skeptical look.  
  
"Oh no no Harry, Hermes isn't what's most precious to me. OW!" Albus said as he looks down at the Rabbit and leaned over to pick up a pebble off the ground, which had mysteriously collided with his head. "Though certainly he comes close…I swear one of these days I'll figure out where he gets all those. No Hermes was a Loa, sort of patron saint of animals who are animals that I managed to hook up with while visiting New Orleans, he was such a cute bunny and no proper wizard is without a familiar…" he looked at Harry again with a smile "Memories Harry is my most precious possession Harry and my heart's desire is to have as many of them as I can before I die filled with good tidings, comfort, and love for all my fellows and family."  
  
Harry didn't understand then it dawned on him "Philip's memories of being in Ravenclaw…"  
  
"Those weren't Octavian Grindelwald's, oh heaven's no. No Philip would have rejected them in an instant so filled with guilt, paranoia, and desire to make up for the wrongs of his ancestors when in truth he should have been just trying to live up to his potential. You have to have a like mind you know for the memory charm to work and the young wizard and I were a perfect match I'm happy to say, then again he's a relative so…" Harry blinked at Albus's words.  
  
"Philips a relative?!" Harry stared at Albus. He was surprised to find the Dumbeldore family was wider spread than he had imagined, somehow he'd just thought that the old man was one of a kind.  
  
"As far as you know. Really Harry, don't believe everything a dodgering old man tells you. In any case they along with a strong moral foundation, and…something else allowed Philip to cast out Grindelwald. Deprived of a book, a body, and left only to his own devices he is no more. That and a little help from…oh but I shan't spoil that for you." Albus smiled "Best to let the hero of the hour bask in his glory."  
  
"Oh please I don't know how I'm going to live down this one." Harry pulled up a seat "The craziness after Voldemort's defeat was bad enough eleven years afterward and the months after it was really over wasn't exactly much fun either. I don't know how I'm going to get "Harry Potter saves College from Dead Wizard" out of the news."   
  
"Well Harry if your lucky you'll be replaced by the latest werewolf attack in a week, Grindelwald's reign on the Earth this time was thankfully brief and you can share the credit with many. Though I've left out who exactly was possessed in my statements to Alastor, Philip has a scholarship and I'd hate for him to lose it, especially when no one died." Albus nodded with a grateful look and Harry reluctantly concurred, Albus never concealed things from children but he was oddly the reverse with adults he didn't respect. Alastor Moody had killed six giant cobras, a basilisk, and had subdued personally a Hungarian Horntail before Charles Wealsey apparating in from Romania had managed to get the other five dragons under control, thankfully only a few injuries had been reported from the incident and a lot of frightened hearts. The property damage had been fairly minimal as well.  
  
"So Baal Krell's death had nothing to do with Grindelwald?" Harry asked hoping they didn't all bear some responsibility for his death.  
  
"Alas no Lilith Krell's son, she's resigning you know, lies in the grave that he dug for himself. The young man apparently turned to the Dark Arts in order to acquire a bit of female companionship which I personally think any young man can get if he puts his mind to it, adopts some manners, and…I'm sorry I seem to be causing you to look ill Harry." Albus smirked and poked Harry in the stomach.  
  
"Ah well." Harry sighed and looked across the room at Cho Chang.  
  
"I think it's time dear boy that you went on to other aspects of the party." Albus gently nudged his student up from his chair.  
  
"I think your right."  
  
***  
  
Ron Wealsey shook his head as he drank down heavily his sprite ale and put it to one side, thinking how fun it was going to be for Harry to be coughing all night by sipping it. He also was munching on his favorite brand of chocolate chip cookie while sitting Albus Dumbledore's bed, currently covered in wizard cloaks.  
  
"Well I've certainly made a mess of things." Ron leaned back and looked up at Albus's silk curtains which the canopy had images of stars woven into them. While it was embarrassing enough that he'd nearly had his soul sucked out of his body by the first girl he'd liked since arriving at New Avalon. He had also accused someone of murder and while he'd been right on the sickles that there was something wrong about him, he felt pretty much he'd gone about it in a very bad way. What was it his mother was always saying 'never just go for a pretty face'.  
  
"Eh don't be so hard on yourself." A voice said from behind Ron, which caused him to immediately get up and look behind him as he saw Alastor Moony of all people holding a thief's lantern and with his one eye squinting.  
  
"MOODY!" Ron said blinking wondering what in the Lord's name he was doing under a bed during the middle of a party.  
  
"You managed to acquit yourself well Ron against the forces of evil and handled a succubus level four threat and class five free roaming ghost, most powerful type you know, only faced one before in my life." Moody said tapping his false eye. "You'll make a fine Auror someday if you keep up this kill schedule."  
  
"Um yeah….ummm Moody why exactly are you checking under Albus's bed?" Ron observed looking and having a distinctive feeling of exactly what it is going on.  
  
"It's a common practice of mine that before I attend any parties whether they be common house hold get togethers or balls in my honor, to check each and every room thoroughly for Dark wizard tampering or traps or hidden agents of unsavory characters who might be listening or plotting some doom." Moody crossed his arms and swiveled his false eye "With the number of wizards present here of great renown for fighting the Dark Arts one has to suspect any number of forces from Death-Eater remnants, Wotan's Eye fanatics if such might and can exist, to even common wizards of dubious sanity wishing to make a name for themselves to strike."  
  
Ron Wealsey took a long look at Alastor Moody and blinked for several moments before shaking his head as he reminded himself once again that the man's paranoia was somewhat justified and then less complimentary that he had been modeling himself after Alastor.  
  
"Alastor I hate to say this but if I have to keep up this kill schedule I just may want to reconsider joining the Aurors." Ron shook his head, the idea of finding himself in bed with Isolde Devlin had seriously lost it's appeal once he'd known that she had been wanting it because she'd been kept from sucking souls freely until him.  
  
"You do that boy….ooo is that Sprite ale, give me a sip would you, good stuff unless you swill it which makes it taste like elf water." Alastor said taking a sip of the teacup that Ron had nearly drained. Putting just a little on his lips, which made Moody give a satisfied 'aahhh' several seconds later. "It's a hard life chasing after the Dark Arts creatures and practitioners with knowledge that you probably won't make a dent in the eldritch hordes which lie just beyond humanity and even wizard ken. You have to take what pleasures you can in life because the next day you might lose your life or even your sanity."  
  
'Good recruitment speech.' Ron thought. "Then why do you do it Moody?"  
  
Alastor gave a sort of half smile before sitting down and putting his hand to his head, a look of heavy introspection coming over those all too calculating eyes. Alastor Moody's voice lowered for a moment and became almost quiet as he said his next words with great care "I thought that much would be obvious Ron. I'm not going to get glory, which matters towards me at least, that becomes fairly bitter and pointless once you realize what's out there. I'm going to spend my days looking at shadows because I know even when there's no report of something out there I have to follow up every lead and read every old case file I can because I know if I don't somewhere, somehow some poor Muggle, witch, or wizard is going to suffer because I didn't go the distance." Alastor sighed. "I suffer Ron, we all suffer because unless we do this the payment will be in someone else's hide. I barely sleep now but I wouldn't be able to sleep now Ron but I couldn't sleep at all if I didn't do what I did."  
  
Ron just sat there taking a look at his wand for a long time as he thought of the fact he wouldn't be fighting for himself but he'd be fighting for other people as an Auror and just really what the price would be to live a life that wasn't forced on him like Harry and Voldemort or really Ron and Hermione had been put through for simply being Harry's friend. He'd never actually get a day off from it, it was a bitter and firm realization as he picked up his wand and knew Isolde Devlin had died because of it, she'd been a soul sucking beast and he'd been enchanted but it still didn't mean the truth hadn't destroyed a dream of his.  
  
"Come on Ron let's go enjoy the party. This house is clean…for now." Alastor smirked patting Ron on the back as he opened the door for him that had been closed due to the ever -changing house's architecture.  
  
***  
  
'The top ten signs your going insane….you think you're a wizard, your possessed by a demon….' Philip thought as he sat on the top of Albus Dumbledore's roof where he looked at the mysterious castle of Hogwarts that he had never step foot in but he knew as intimately as any man might know a place. He wondered briefly as much as he'd liked to visit this place and talk among it's peoples and personages if he actually would fit in or whether or not he be like the serpent entering paradise, a Muggle in all but name tainting the magical purity that he had tasted of.  
  
'It won't really matter now. They'll be sending me home if not to prison…or execution.' He thought briefly surprisingly resigned to either option as much as he hated the thought of leaving this world and it terrified him. He understood why they would do what they would do it and it made him a little less horror stricken. Philip remembered crystal clearly his memories as Albus Dumbledore in which all the nonsensical actions that were fairly sensible to him at the time had made sense and he remembered perfectly clearly the horrible things he had done while being possessed by Octavian Grindelwald and he wondered briefly just how much he had been master of his own.  
  
As he ran through what he would do if he were going to be shot by fireballs or taken off to perhaps Azkaban which had been constructed in Albus Dumbledore's youth and the foolish childlike plans he might have to escape it he briefly thought about Hermione, Ron, and Harry. He had only known them for a week and truth be told had no idea what they were liked save what he'd been told by them and read. They were the first friends he had made though in the world of magic and they were somehow close to the deepest part of his heart.  
  
'and I tried to kill them.' Philip thought blinking slowly. He had dreamed of Grindelwald's horrid form every night and the Dark Wizard's memories had intruded on his on several occasions but Philip had foolishly ignored or forgotten them. In no small part due to Grindelwald himself he had no doubt. Still he knew if he'd not been so afraid or had more decency he would have thrown out Gridelwald sooner. 'God forgive me I probably did kill Baal Krell…' the thought was sobering though still tainted by the curious question of why anyone would name a child after the distinctly unpleasant gods called Baal from the old testament.  
  
"Philip.." he heard a voice on the roof call to him and interrupt his thoughts to avoid thinking about the horrible magical curses that had been flowing from him like a fountain spewing water.  
  
"Hermione…hi." Philip said as he turned around to look at her, he'd been staying on this rooftop for some nights now since Albus had been taking him star gazing. The old wizard had been kind enough to let Philip stay at his cottage since he'd never been away from his home and was having enough trouble with the Sickles, Galleons, to dollars let alone pounds and having to find a place to stay. He started to approach her but she moved back a bit and Philip stopped and sat down, it was no wonder certainly.  
  
"Ummm Philip I just thought you might like to talk about today." Hermione blinked at Philip as he breathed and was immediately overwhelmed by her presence as she sat down beside him, no one had come near him since the possession.   
  
"There's not much to say is there." Philip said looking at the girl who had first kissed him on the lips, really kissed him, it was rather pathetic that at twenty years old but he'd gone to an exceptionally small private school and he'd always been shy. Probably because he knew in some place there was something different about him from the young women he'd been interested in, or that was probably just a major excuse. Hermione was obviously nervous around him, which didn't help his embarrassment. It was his only small consolation that whatever Grindelwald had done he couldn't make him harm her.  
  
"A lot. Well Philip really I've known someone who been possessed before and it's really not that bad, her name was Ginny. It was really quite awful, Ron's sister in fact." Hermione said to Philip as he blinked at her, finding that the most unexpected thing Hermione might do. Okay he expected on some level she might try and downplay what had happened but were evil wizards rising up to steal people's souls common in the magical world? He felt her touch his hand, then move off as if she had been shocked before she put it back.  
  
"Hermione you really don't have to do this." Philip said blinking as he shook his head, while it seemed wrong now to still want to be a minister while probably being a murderer, he still knew a lot of things about conscience and he knew that Hermione was afraid of him but felt it was her duty to un-burn the bridge that had been set alit by his actions.  
  
"Uh Philip do you still like uh want to date?" Hermione asked as Philip jerked his head so fast at her that his glasses fly off his head and off the roof.  
  
"Oh…" he started to swear before he realized that he was in the presence of a lady. Of all the responses that he had been expecting that hadn't been the one.  
  
"Yeah I'd like that." He decided to kiss Hermione and she blinked, as they broke apart somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"Well Grindelwald did some bad things to you…" she kissed him then as he smiled and got up "Come on, let's go down to the party.."  
  
Philip didn't want to but he did.  
  
***  
  
Hermione looked at Philip as she walked onto the roof and went over the carefully planned speech she had made where she talked about how it wasn't Philip's fault, how she was still a bit woosy, then quoted the many instances of possession and cures and how many had gone on to live normal productive lives and then they'd snog and live happily ever after.   
  
'Which now suddenly seems extremely ridiculous.' Hermione thought looking at Philip who was watching Hogwarts by starlight.  
  
"Philip.." she said rather coolly as she cleared her throat. It wasn't as if she was in love with Philip, she knew her parents had disliked each other intensely and only had become a couple after Dentistry school. It was a rose being gardened rather than something instant but she did like him a lot and he was the type of person who would….errr…well throw themselves in front of lighting rather than see another person hurt.  
  
'He saved my life.' Hermione blinked, which Harry had pointed out formed a bond between two people and it was a bond both Harry and Ron had shared with her for some time. Hermione decided to move over to Philip as he answered her, it was obvious he didn't want to be alone right now aside from the fact he was alone on top of a roof away from a party that required a rickety old ladder to reach.  
  
"Ummm Philip I just thought you might like to talk about today." Hermione said which was as good as any way to start a conversation she imagined. If he wanted to talk about it, which he would, I mean how could he not. He'd ask her.  
  
"There's not much to say is there." Philip replied and Hermione's heart sank just a little bit as she looked at him and brightened her resolve. Quite simply if he wasn't, going to talk on his own then she'd have to convince him to talk. A part of her still was trying to shake away the memory of Philip in the quasi-Nazi uniform that had been conjured by Grindelwald and the hideous look of triumph that had accompanied the acts of sadism. Still one look at Philip and they became two different people, Philip and Grindelwald whom was dead and good riddance she thought.  
  
"A lot. Well Philip really I've known someone who been possessed before and it's really not that bad, her name was Ginny. It was really quite awful, Ron's sister in fact." Hermione started on her speech about possession and realized how rather stupid if not out and out frightening that was. It also added a bit of a different perspective to Ron's trouble during things she'd have to bring up with him later. She put her hand on his then jerked it away before she put it back down, she still wasn't sure she was comfortable with this or Philip was but his warm hand put her troubles to rest on that end.  
  
"Hermione you really don't have to do this." Philip most curiously said and she looked at him with a look that was very confused, why shouldn't she do this? What was he thinking? Then it dawned on her what exactly he WAS thinking and Hermione had a wicked urge to scoff in his face. Hermione was never driven by guilt to actions, she felt a lot of guilt it was true but she followed her heart and that she had never had to feel sorry for. Well if Philip was going to think that Hermione was only up here because she felt sorry Philip had been possessed then he had another thing coming. A lot of people had suffered greatly including Neville who had lost his parents to Voldemort and Harry who had the same done, Mr. Crouch had lost his son and ultimately his life, and the Diggory's had lost Celdric. Well there was one way to debase him of that sort of an illusion even if it was a bit risqué according to Hermione's view.  
  
"Uh Philip do you still like uh want to date?" she said with considerably less confidence in her words than she would have liked. It was then she saw the young man's glasses go flying.  
  
'That's so cute.' Hermione thought as she heard Philip's affirmative reply and was very pleased indeed to feel his lips press against hers, which sent tingles up and down her spine, she had been kissing fairly regularly with Victor Krum but he had always been fairly rough with his Bulgarian athlete persona and oft unshaven face but he felt different and he was smooth and gentle, she liked that. She lost her train of thought and smiled at Philip's elation.  
  
'It's nice to be wanted.' And said something stupid about Grindelwald she wished she hadn't, she didn't want think of him now and kissed him in response to cover up her mistake.  
  
"Come on, let's go down to the party." Hermione took the young wizard by the hand and down the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Cho Chang was listening to a very boring diatribe by Professor Snape and was forced to relive flashbacks to her Potions class that she had never wanted to relive again. The Ravenclaws had Potions with the Hufflepuffs and there was nothing like remembering Hogwarts to put an unpleasant taste in her mouth. Celdric had died, Daniel Arbors, Melissa Estelles and others from that school who hadn't made it past Voldemort's new reign. It hadn't helped that Snape had taken off points from Cho constantly because she had grown up with the best potions master in all of England as her grandfather she could correct Snape on all sorts of the "little comments" he made which were well worth anything Ravenclaw lost. Still it was amazingly impolite to just leave a person in the middle of a conversation and she'd been dumb enough to start one up with him because he was obviously suffering.  
  
"Yes I tried to stop Grindelwald but the demonic little spirit back sided my wand usage. I think I weakened the man and I fully intend to tell the Daily Prophet exactly how those three managed to finish him off only a tiring wizard duel." Snape began with a hiss.  
  
"Those FOUR Professor Snape." Cho looked at the Professor as she drank her tea, she hated sprite ale. She also hated having people forget her part in the mess of activities that was involved in also. Harry definitely deserved credit for having the guts to go after Voldemort himself but she like everyone at Hogwarts had done her part to bring him down to, she was just annoyed she hadn't done more to put the kibosh on Grindelwald herself.  
  
"Ah yes you had some sort of part in it as well didn't you Miss Chang." It was a statement not a question as Professor Snape pulled out a large stopped bottle with some amber fluid that Cho suspected was probably manticore urine or something equally as unpleasant before he drank some. While she'd never wish death on anyone she was almost sad for whoever among Moony's crew had the bad luck to be the one to unfreeze Snape before he had suffocated.  
  
"Hi Cho." Harry said behind her as she immediately turned away from Snape and looked at Harry with a smile. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up after well….it."  
  
Cho smirked and said her next statement with considerable irony "Remarkably well Harry, despite nearly being eaten by a snake-man and being crushed by a giant stone hand I'm peachy."   
  
"Yeah." Harry smirked.  
  
"That was quick thinking you showed there." Cho said patting Harry on the shoulder, she'd been glad to have his flying take out that thing's book, which apparently did something unpleasant to it. She'd have to ask Albus Dumbledore about it, he was a fellow Ravenclaw and knew everything.  
  
"Yeah well you did good out there yourself." Harry smirked.  
  
"Yeah…broom blown up and nearly die. Great." Cho blinked, more than a little embarrassed she hadn't done better. Her mother was going to kill her for needing a new broom but they hadn't improved on the Firebolt series and she had a summer job working at the Warbles restaurant as a waitress so she could afford it.   
  
"Uhh…" Harry was obviously struggling for something to say.  
  
"Don't mind me. I'll just sit here and drink my Invigorator draught and stare at the wall." Snape replied sucking down the amber fluid and wiping it on his robe sleave.  
  
"You do that Snape." Harry smirked as Cho chuckled and said  
  
"You trying out for Seeker now?" they both asked simultaneously.  
  
The End…for now.  
  
***  
  
Comments?  
  
This story has been really fun to write and expect much more to be said about New Avalon, Philip and Hermione's relationship, The Neo Death Eaters, and the Fraternities next story. Still I'd love to hear what you have to say…this has been a real exercise and my first real HP fan fiction of any length.  
  
I really had fun writing it.  
  
-Charlemagne 


End file.
